Survival of the fittest
by Forgive-my-madness
Summary: Meet Aki Shepard younger sister of the Great Commander Jane Shepard, follow her as she travels with her sister and the crew of Normandy to kick ass and save lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- saying farewell**

_You need to go in there._

Aki Shepard scowled at the large doors which loomed before her, willing her mind to quiet itself, "I don't want to go in" she whispered softly.

_Just push open the door!_

"I can't" she hissed, "I can't do this"

Aki could hear the soft murmur of voices from within the room, everyone waiting for the service to begin.

The composure in which she tried so hard to maintain since hearing the news now threatened to evaporate, this was a nightmare, it had to be.

She had tried to convince herself of that so many times, that at any minute she would wake up get a phone call from her sister about her latest exploits, that she would just hear her voice, that they would laugh and all would be as it was.

A deep sadness, more so than she already felt washed over her, knowing that never would she speak to Jane again, never would she laugh at her older sisters shitty jokes or her terrible dancing- she was gone, and that was that.

The call had come during a wet work assignment- Anderson's voice sombre as it told the tale of the mighty Jane Shepard's destruction- how she had been spaced, her body burnt up and the Normandy decimated.

_Oh come on Aki! You've done worse than this... just go in_. That voice- her own- drawing her back to the present.

She looked to her usually gloved hand as it lingered on the door panel, she wanted to turn and leave, she imagined her mother sitting alone saying goodbye to her eldest child and knew immediately that this wasn't something that could be so easily escaped- there was no running from this, Jane deserved a goodbye.

_She's gone, you can't just hide from it. _

"I know" she argued, "but it just seems so final"

_She's dead - it's time to say goodbye _

The blonde inhaled deeply, quickly brushing down any creases on her black dress and hit the panel before her body had the chance to fail her.

The door opened slowly allowing her entrance inside, she crossed by the mass of people who congregated within the aisles, finding her mother at the front of the room beside a huge photo of Jane in her alliance uniform, perfect, not a dark hair out of place.

"You came" Hannah smiled to her youngest, "I didn't think you would"

"I didn't either" Aki admitted sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Thank you" Hannah smiled sadly, giving her shoulder a small squeeze, "it would've meant a lot to her"

"She's dead- she would never know if i didn't come" the words slipped out before she could stop them, the regret immediately evident on her face, "shit, i'm-"

"No- it's okay" Hannah soothed the sting still lingered in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Aki murmured, "i don't know how i'm supposed to-"

"It's fine sweetie" Hannah looked older than usual, like the last few weeks had drained all her youth, new lines had begun to appear. The longer Aki looked the more she could see Jane in their mother, the same green eyes, the same dark hair although her mothers was tinged by grey and cut short compared to Jane's long wavy locks.

_Goddamn it Jane! I always thought it would be me first._

The service was long and lavish made to honour a hero, tales of her exploits were shared, everyone regaling in the legend that was Jane Shepard.

A one woman wrecking machine- the first human spectre, humanity's pride.

Aki looked around glancing at those who came, friends, colleagues, civilians, she frowned deeply and returned to looking at Anderson who was just finishing off his reminiscence.

She hated being on the citadel right now.

Everybody going about their daily business like nothing was wrong, like there was no impending threat looming.

Everything Shepard fought for, died with her.

Anderson, herself and the rest of the Normandy crew being the only ones who believed in Shepard, who believed in the reaper threat! with no concrete proof no one would listen- frankly no one cared now she was gone.

They wouldn't even pool resources to try find her goddamn body, the anger and hurt was too much to bare.

"Aki-" the blondes head snapped up, "its your turn"

She nodded standing from her seat and approaching the podium at the front of the room, she looked up to the crowd, "what can i say that hasn't been said" she swallowed hard her eyes found that of her friends- both her own and Jane's- she smiled sadly to them, "those of you that are here all know Jane as this icon, she fought with every inch of her being to protect, that's what Jane lived for and in the end that's how she died. She died being a hero, saving the lives of her crew" she shook her head once, brushing the silvery waves of her hair back behind her ear.

Garrus watched as she spoke, the emotion was dripping with every word, he could feel the sadness radiate even though she managed to keep her composure, this, loss had destroyed them all, "but, i knew Jane... long before all of this, when she got into fights with bullies always standing up for her friends. i knew her when she back answered and argued with our mother, when she first went to a club- her dancing hadn't improved- and got so drunk that she was late for deployment" she laughed softly, a rumble of agreement filling the room "my sister- was the best person, the fiercest comrade, the most loyal friend and worst enemy you could ever hope to have and i know that she held a lot of you so deep in her heart and she in yours. I'm deeply sorry on her behalf for the pain you must feel and thank you for coming to honour her memory" she returned to her seat, a moment of silence filled the room before the next speaker took position Aki reached out and held her mothers trembling hand, turning slightly at the warm hand that lay on her shoulder, she nodded to Liara.

The ceremony went on for a while, so many people had words of kindness to share, finally after hours it drew to a close.

"Aki?" Hannah pressed looking to her youngest, "thank you so much" she smiled sweetly, "I'm going to see David, if you're heading out be safe okay, promise to keep in touch"

Aki stood giving her mother a tight embrace, "make sure you call me before you head out"

"I will" she promised."i love you- never forget that" she pressed her lips to her daughters forehead.

"i love you too" she smiled watching as her mother made her way over to Anderson, they'd been together for a while now, it was good that she wasn't alone anymore, she deserved some happiness.

Aki ran a hand over her face, brushing back her tousled hair with the same motion, "that had to be hard"

She turned slightly to glance at Kaiden over her shoulder, "for you too" she smiled at him sadly, he loved Jane, adored her and he was on the Normandy when it was attacked, he knew the pain, that gut wrenching ache only grief brings and for that she pitied him.

"I loved your sister" he whispered sadly

"I know" she nodded, "we all did" she gave a small half-hearted smile to the rest of the crew who stood behind him, each of them sullen, "we all went through a lot together, this is not just my loss, its every one of ours to share you were all her family"

"We're going for drinks- will you come?" Liara asked softly

"That sounds great" she nodded.

The first round of drinks arrived being placed into the centre of the table by a Salarian waiter who glanced at each of them with a saddened expression before returning to his bar.

"To commander Shepard!" Wrex boomed, everyone raised their glass before downing the drink in unison.

Aki grimaced slightly as she drank her whiskey, appreciating the burn in her stomach before it radiated throughout her entire body warming her completely.

"What's next for everyone?" Joker pressed, the next round of drinks arriving.

"I'm going to return home to my flotilla, it's been a long pilgrimage" Tali sighed "too long"

"I'm returning home too- see the damage whilst I've been away" Wrex grunted taking another drink

"I've been grounded for now" Joker shook his head "who knows what they'll do with me"

"Your not the only one" Chakwas smiled sadly "it seems we'll all be separated"

"What about you Kaiden?" Tali asked

"I'll go wherever I'm needed" he frowned looking into the liquid in his glass, "I'm alliance- I'll continue serving"

"Aki?" Liara asked

Aki downed her drink before looking to her friends, people whom she'd fought alongside, people who she thought of as her family and couldn't help but smile softly, life would continue, she would keep doing what she had always done, work. "I've actually got a wet work assignment a week from now"

"That's quick. I thought you'd take some time" Liara frowned worried "it could interfere with your work if you don't grieve effectively"

"I'm fine- keeping busy is best" Aki admitted "if i stay stagnant for too long i'll only feel it more"

"N7 are resilient bastards eh?" Joker smirked

"Yeah- something like that" she flashed Liara a smile "plans?"

"I've got some... business to take care of" the Asari stated coolly

"Hmm- ominous"

"Garrus? You've been quiet" Liara piqued, changing the direction of conversation to someone else.

Aki flicked her silver eyes to where the Turian sat nursing his whiskey glass between his taloned hands, his eyes low, mandibles clicking softly, this had hit him harder than many.

Jane was his best friend, someone whom he had trusted with his life.

Aki reached out and softly brushed her fingers along the back of his hand, he looked up to her and quickly away, clearing his throat.

The hurt was all too evident on his features, "I don't know" he admitted softly, his voice almost breaking- he looked broken Aki felt her heart wretch in her chest, poor Garrus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two -**

**Alive.**

Anderson walked to the balcony of his office and looked out to the bustling presidium, he'd never see it the same again.

Not since Saren's attack, he would always see it splattered with the blood of civilians, fires burning, people screaming.

He would forever feel the chaos that erupted lingering. Now the peace seemed so fragile or maybe it was just his newly acquired pessimistic mindset.

"What's this about?" Aki pressed rubbing her tired eyes, it had been assignment after assignment for the last few months. She barely gave herself to breathe; now though her body longed for rest, to just sprawl in comfort for a day or two.

"I thought I was getting a break- is leave cancelled?" she pressed.

He nodded once sternly, this wasn't like him, he didn't look back to where she sat at his desk, _somethings wrong_ "you are. However I've received some information you may find interesting"

Her interest peaked, "what kind of information?" She quizzed to the back of his head.

When he didn't reply she sighed heavily and stood from her seat, crossing over to him resting her elbows on top of the bar and glancing outward with a soft smile, the citadel had recovered well, the memories of the Geth murdering people however would take longer to fade than the damage had.

"The last time you requested to see me like this it was to arrange Jane's funeral" the words came twinged with sadness, "mum is fine i spoke to her this morning- so what is it?"

Anderson sighed again, "nothing like that this time" he assured mimicking her position, his dark eyes focusing on a c-sec officer who often patrolled the area, "Shepard's alive- or so it seems" he stated coolly.

Aki's head snapped up, the words hitting her hard... _what the fuck?_

"Jane's alive?" she shook her head "David-"

"Omega" he looked to her now and smiled, "we had a sighting of the Normandy- or at least a new version of it. Shepard included" he stopped and frowned, "actually we've had several, seems that she's been very busy"

Aki couldn't seem to formulate anything coherent, her eye brows knitted together into an angry line. Her mind continuing to scream that Jane was alive, she'd mourned for her sister, comforted their heart broken mother, "How is this even possible?"

"As far as we are aware they are still docked, however we don't have any one stationed on omega at present" he narrowed his eyes "we've had rumours for a while but decided on keeping it quiet- but you- I thought you had the right to know" he admitted "you girls are like daughters to me, i haven't told your mother, not until you check it out"

"I see" Aki nodded, mind already made up. "Thank you Anderson it deserves to at least be investigated" she turned on her heel heading for the door.

"One other thing-" Aki stopped and looked to him, blonde hair flipping over her face, he'd seen that determination a million times, it was her 'get shit done' face, "the ship is affiliated with Cerberus"

Aki's silver eyes flashed slightly, "well this is... Unexpected" _yet it explains so much_.

_Cerberus has the means to fund anything including that of possible resurrection- the only question is why? Why bring Jane back?_

"Be careful Aki. I don't think Hannah could bare to lose another child"

"I know" they stood for a moment looking to one another.

"Aki- i'll put you down for indefinite leave" he exhaled heavily, "you're essentially a ghost anyway- easy to keep your name out of the records"

"thank you"

Anderson looked to the blonde watching as she left, "Hannah's going to kill me" he muttered under his breath walking back over to his desk.

_Omega_.

Anderson was right.

The Normandy was docked in all her glory against the scum ridden hole of the galaxy- also known as Omega.

Aki smiled to herself, she'd be lying if she said she didn't like this place, Omega came with a freedom the Citadel couldn't offer.

Most of her wet work had ended with a night at a cheap hotel here, getting drunk on whiskey and watching shitty movies on the extranet.

Aki felt her chest tighten a little as she walked, her steps more brisk than she could control, hands balled tightly against her thighs.

_Jane's alive. _

The black armour she wore was unlike the other N7's it was tight and less bulky and lacked the hardened shell and the protection it offered, instead it was figure hugging made of woven metal fibre for optimal flexibility, the the swords sheathed to her back clacked softly with every silent footstep.

She ground her teeth aware of the Vorcha blocking the path behind her, it was a shakedown, not uncommon on omega.

The figure that stepped in front of her hit the floor faster than he had appeared, the sliver of her sword flashed wildly as it tore through the air, too fast for his companions eyes to follow, it pressed against the scaly flesh of his neck drawing blue blood.

A warning.

_I dare you fucker._

She glanced to the Turian from where she crouched above his body, one hand curled around the collar of his shirt, the other forcing the sword deeper against him, "idiot" she barked throwing him back, he grunted scrambling to his feet with the help of his Vorcha companions.

_If they think numbers will help them, they're wrong. _

"I'm busy, get out of my way" her voice was sharp, acidic.

The Vorcha hissed in unison one lunging forward. Aki stepped to the side her body bursting with a blue aura as she hurled him through the air, charging for the other that advanced, smashing an elbow into his face.

She ducked under a swipe from the Turian launching a biotic fused fist into his stomach blue splattering the floor as he flew backward crashing against a far wall.

She straightened out her stance slowly, blood dripping from her gloved hand, biotics still flaring slashing wildly at the air around her frame.

Aki twisted her body as another Turian rounded the corner his gun out, instantly firing, she easily dodged the rounds bringing her own gun out mid roll, the turian fell to his knees before slumping back, perfect shot between the eyes..._ i warned them_

Aki bowed her head, aware of the three behind her, watching.

"Well shit", she turned her head to look at the slender tattooed woman who had spoke, the shotgun she held in hand had previously been pointed at Aki's back.

"Heh-if you're chicken, I'll take her" Aki's eyes turned to the other who spoke, a Krogan, who stood smirking at her, clearly raring for a fight.

She turned slowly, her pistol still in hand, finger right on the trigger waiting.

She looked through the hair that covered her eyes at the third in the trio...

"i would avoid that grunt" finally she spoke.

Aki inhaled deeply and watched as her sister clicked off her visor and headed toward where she stood, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me" she mused with a grin.

Aki stared, taking in the woman dumbfounded.

_it's her… There's no mistaking it. __Fucking hell! _

The smile that broke across Aki's face was wide and toothy, she couldn't believe it, even with the gentle red of cybernetics breaking through her tanned skin...it was her.

Green eyes shimmered, her dark almost black hair hung down past her shoulders in heavy ringlets, _god fucking damn it! _

"you didn't exactly hide yourself from the Alliance" Aki muttered.

"Shep, you know her?" The tattooed woman pressed

Jane nodded, finally returning the assault rifle she held to the holster on the small of her back "this is Lieutenant Colonel Aki Shepard"

"'Shepard?'" The krogan, repeated

"yeah- my younger sister" Jane explained.

Aki nodded sliding her hand gun back into the holster on her hip.

The tattooed woman frowned at this new information, Jane glanced back to the blonde before waving a hand to the tattooed woman, "this is Jack and Grunt" she motioned to the Krogan.

"We should talk Aki" Jane smiled "but first why don't you help us out?"

"What with?" Aki arched an eyebrow.

"I'm recruiting. His name is Archangel- he's some mercenary commander that's been targeting the leaders of Omega's gangs" Jane explained.

"Yeah, I've heard of him- dishing out vigilante justice" she smiled softly, "he's got everyone here wound as tight as a Hanar's arsehole"

"Yeah they don't seem happy- there's a car waiting to take us to Archangels base... if you're up for it?"

"Okay Jane- I'll come with" _how could i not?_

"Let's get our asses moving then- who knows how much time Archangels got left" Jack prompted

"Ready when you are... commander" Aki smiled softly.

_My god it feels good to be a part of something again! If only the rest of the crew were here! _

Jane smirked leading the way to the promenade following the path right to where a Batarian wearing blue Suns armour stood against a car, he looked to the trio and sighed "we're here for Archangel"

The Batarian nodded to the car "get in"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Archangel.**

They made it through the base as swiftly as possible fearing for their new recruits life.

Jane took every chance she could to mess with the Mercenary's machinery- from disabling heavy mechs to electrocuting the shit out of a Batarian mechanic fixing up a gunship.

Aki had to smile; Cerberus hadn't messed with anything bringing her back.

This was Jane through and through.

She'd use everything at her disposal to avoid unnecessary casualties instead of running in headfirst to a fight that could cost the lives of teammates.

Aki found herself suddenly frowning, it was evident just how different they were... she was impulsive and frankly reckless compared to her older sibling.

Grunt examined his new comrade, running his eyes along her subtle curves, the way the her seemingly flimsy armour hugged her in all the right places, silver hair over her face, the way she walked was agile and quiet, predatory.

He lingered on the soft pink scars running down from her eyebrow to the centre of her right cheek, they were old but deep enough that they hadn't healed to the point of being concealed.

She looked young and innocent, her eyes being the only sinister things about her, they were steely and cold, constantly analysing.

Grunt could see no comparison between the siblings.

Jane always seemed to be happy, always had a smile, care and compassion etched into her features, her green eyes soft.

They came to a stop at the bridge, she could see Archangel pop up, a round whizzing in their direction.

Aki glared throwing up a biotic shield- the shot shattered against what should have been Shepard, Jane frowned in response, _there's something off about this_.

"nice welcome- we're meant to recruit this guy" Jack scolded

Aki's eyebrows knitted together as she looked toward the figure again, he was Turian that was sure.

The armour frame was unmistakable, he was also skilled, his shots precise and relentless, searching for weak spots in his enemies.

Shepard nodded gun now in hand _save the target-get out_, Grunt followed suite.

_It was only a concussive A_ki noted _It wasn't meant to injure, a warning maybe? _She pondered, _why?_

"Shepard- the merc's are advancing" Jack nodded to the group jumping down onto the bridge.

"Can we just go already? I'm itchin' for a fight" Grunt snarled

"Well then- let's give them a surprise of our own" Jane smiled, jumping from the barricade "move it people!"

Aki, Grunt and Jack were hot on her heels, "take out the mercs" she roared

Aki nodded to her sibling, "my pleasure" she ghosted along biotics rippling, swords flashing as she sliced through the mercs in front, charging forward, gun out. shots firing.

Her elbow smashed against an advancing merc; she threw him down her heel colliding against his throat.

Shepard and Grunt took the ones skirting the sides whilst Jack threw shock-waves left, right and centre.

They crossed through the building with ease, Aki walked around the ground floor coming to an abrupt halt examining the body bags neatly lined in a row beside her feet, "looks like Archangel lost a few people"

Jane crossed to her putting a hand on her shoulder, "let's go- he's essential" Aki nodded.

Shepard smiled softly running a hand over her jaw, eyes shining brightly in the dim lighting as her dark eyebrows drew together, "it's a hell of a set up here- like a rat in a trap"

Aki nodded once sternly, brushing a lock of stray hair behind her ear, "yeah- he's cornered himself but it also gives him enough leeway to hold his own position, works both ways", she followed after Shepard as she ascended the stairs to the upper level coming to the door to the room Archangel was held up in.

Shepard nodded to her companions and hit the panel, the four crossed in the door shutting behind them with a soft **shoom**.

Shepard took lead moving closer to the figure who stood at the balcony, poised for a shot, his sniper ready in his hands scope against his eye, "Archangel?" Shepard pressed to the back of the Turian.

Archangel waved a hand as he levelled up his shot waiting patiently before sniping down a straggling merc on the level below, he turned slowly and began crossing toward them- his hips swaying as he pulled the helmet off.

Aki gasped internally as he took a seat on some crates to their side, gun between his legs as he nodded to Jane, Shepard grinned recognising her old friend instantly.

"Shepard" the rasp in his voice instantly made Aki's insides squirm, she ran her eyes over him and felt herself flush, _Garrus. _

"I thought you were dead" he continued, taking in the form of the commander her armour as usual bold- crimson and black, bulky with an N7 and Cerberus badge to the side.

Garrus frowned _she's with Cerberus now? Well that's different_.

"what are you doing here?" Jane pressed

Garrus sighed disappointment lacing his features, mandibles clicking softly; "it's good to see you too"

Garrus looked behind to the three who stood at the commanders' shoulders, his piercing gaze laying heavily on the small silver haired figure, _Aki_, he smiled softly, she looked so different, his eyes lingered before finally leaving her.

Jane arched an eyebrow, "I'm just surprised to see you"

Shepard had never seen Garrus like this before, he looked broken, defeated, whatever happened here had taken its toll, "you and me both. Still it's good to see a friendly face… Or two… Killing mercs are hard work, especially on my own"

"What're you doing out here on omega?" Jane pressed, her eyes firmly on the Turian.

Garrus bowed his head, eyes on the floor, "I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own" he looked up to Shepard, relief and disbelief still flooding his system. Shepard was alive and standing in front of him "at least it's not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot"

"So, when did you become archangel?" Aki smirked "it's a drastic change" they hadn't talked for a while. He'd been busy it seemed.

He laughed sadly, "it's just a name the locals gave me for my… Good deeds. But it's uh, it's just Garrus to you"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aki pressed, "you could have told me a year ago about all of this! Maybe if you had... you wouldn't have gone through all this by yourself!" Her mind wandered to the body bags. Garrus had went through so much alone, _I should have been here with him,_ "I would've left the alliance if I had too"

"I-" he looked away his stunning eyes filled with pain _I wish I had told you Aki_

Shepard arched an eyebrow flicking her eyes between the two, _they'd stayed in contact? A lot it seems._

She cleared her throat trying to banish the booming silence, "you shot at us, almost got me too" Jane joked

"Concussive rounds only… No harm done, didn't want the merc's getting suspicious"

Shepard folded her arms across her chest "uh huh"

"If I wanted to take more than your shield's down, I'd have done it" he smiled, "besides you were taking your sweet time had to get you moving somehow"

"So, we got here- how the hell are we getting back out?" Shepard pressed.

"That bridge has saved me- funnelling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways they slaughter us if we try get out that way" Garrus stood up walking to the window, he put the scope of his sniper up to his eye and looked out _no movement_ he noted

"So, we what? Just wait for them to rush us?" Jack frowned

"It's not all that bad" Garrus looked to them "this place has held them off so far and with the four of you, I suggest we hold this location wait for a crack in their defences and take our chances. Not a perfect plan but it's a plan"

Shepard nodded "how'd you let yourself get into this situation?"

_That's what I'd like to know _Aki's mind sighed as she looked to the Turian, his eyes burning fiercely

"My feelings got in the way of my better judgement. I'll make you a deal: you get me out of here alive and I'll tell you the whole damn thing"

Shepard laughed "I didn't like sneaking anyway… Let's spill a little merc blood"

Aki and Garrus laughed "glad to see you haven't changed"

Shepard and Garrus moved to the window, Garrus pulling his sniper up to his eye again and scanning the base "hmm… Looks like they know their infiltration team failed" he passed the sniper to Shepard "take a look" Shepard brought it up scanning the area with the scope "scouts. Eclipse I think"

Shepard zoomed in on a mech her finger instantly clicking the trigger blowing off its head "one less now" Jane handed the gun back to Garrus who nodded.

"We better get ready- I'll stay up here I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You… You can do what you do best just like old times, Shepard"

"Let's kick some ass" Jack grinned her shotgun already in hand

"Hell yeah" Aki laughed walking to the window "I'll be on the bridge" she dropped from the ledge, her blades out, she held the hilts tightly as the onslaught commenced.

Shots were fired from every direction, bullets whizzing through the air, orbs of biotics splattering mercenaries against walls.

Aki's earpiece filled with her comrade's happy cheers 'got that one' 'head shot', 'never saw me coming', she had missed being a part of a team, it had be years since she'd worked alongside anyone opting for solo assignments only.

"heads up, they're deploying snipers" Grunt warned.

Aki pressed a finger to her earpiece, "I'll take them" she hurled a shock-wave across the bridge running in, obliterating the snipers that had been deployed, a shot crashing into the skull of the final one dousing her with splatters of blood and brains, "mine" Garrus laughed over the comm channel.

Aki turned slightly flicking the chunk of flesh from her shoulder before flipping him the bird and continuing onward his husky laugh filling her ear.

Shepard cleared the ground floor taking cover as the heavies were deployed, she swapped weapon pulling out a handgun rolling into cover, timing her shots taking out their shields before emptying a thermal clip into them.

Jane turned spotting a trooper taking cover behind a shuttle and ran for him smashing his head against the hardened frame, drawing back her arm and using the omni blade to pierce through the troopers armour dropping the twitching body to the floor, "that was the last one" the bridge went quiet… Too quiet.

Aki stood watching using the scope on her gun to get a closer look. There was movement on the other side, a mech being deployed, air lifted over the barricade.

she looked to Shepard "Heavy mech's been deployed"

"That Problem should take care of itself" Jane assured them with a smirk

The mech whirred to life as soon as it touched the floor, merc's coming around its sides hoping to use it as protection.

The mech unleashed hell on them its guns annihilating all those who came into contact, the merc's shouts and screams echoing "regroup upstairs- take out anything that makes it passed that mech"

Aki followed Shepard emerging into the room that overlooked the bridge Garrus and Grunt shooting down at the merc's that had begun firing upon the mech. A rocket launcher finished the job, Jack hurling biotics, flinging bodies around.

Aki frowned "Jaroth's on the bridge"

"I see him" Shepard overloaded his shield's as Garrus fired an incendiary round the Salarian's armour went up in flames, Jack threw a shockwave knocking him off balance as Garrus lined his sight up, "got him" the shot rang out, the eclipse leaders body thudding against the floor.

"We've still got Blood pack and Blue Suns left, think we can make a break for it?"

Aki leaned back against a wall, looking to the four in front of her, "has anyone noticed they're not coming over the bridge yet?"

"They're planning something" Jack frowned "sneaky fuckers"

Garrus looked over the bridge, visor whirring softly "they've reinforced the other side heavily-" a loud bang followed by an alarm blaring cut him off

"What the hell was that?" Grunt frowned

Garrus instantly clicked on his omni tool frantically searching the schematics, "damn it. They've breached the lower level, well they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear"

Shepard shook her head, "let's split up I'm not leaving you alone. I'll leave one of my team here"

Garrus frowned slightly, his brow plate furrowed "are you sure? You don't know what's down there"

"Aki stay with Garrus- Grunt and Jack you're with me"

They nodded Grunt and Jack walked toward Shepard as Aki crossed by to the window taking up position, "Go down a level the basement is on the west side of the main room, behind the stairs- I'll radio you directions if you need help but you've gotta get down there quick"

Shepard turned on her heel, "be back soon" Grunt and Jack followed her out of the room and down the Stairs.

They entered through the door and darted down another staircase the alarms still blaring, "get to the console and close that shutter before they can get through"

Shepard nodded to jack "you heard the man"

Aki smirked glancing to Garrus as he took up position "been a while Garrus"

He nodded "Shame we always meet up in these situations Aki" he frowned firing.

Aki sighed, "I'm sorry" she hurled Mercs away with her biotics "I should have made more of an effort, I just had to focus on anything else for a while"

"We both had a lot going on. I'm sorry too- I should've told you. You're one of the most capable people I know Aki. I don't know why I didn't. I was scared for you- after losing Shepard, I just couldn't lose you too"

Aki flushed wildly "I'm harder to kill than my sister" she sighed "I'm so happy you're okay"

"Me too- I'm glad your safe"

Jane charged through the space between them and the console hitting the shutter panel taking cover at the side of the entrance as the countdown commenced.

Shepard fired at the oncoming merc's, she hurled a frag as the shutter slammed down the explosion echoing, they moved to the side into a hall swarming with merc's and Varren.

Jack hurled shockwaves to detonate the explosives around the room as Shepard moved in toward the console.

She took cover, gunning down the merc's within the passageway until the shutter closed.

"Just one more shutter. Hurry"

The trio turned quick heading for the final passage.

"they're making another push but we're okay so far" garrus radioed in

"Nearly there" Shepard assured them

Shepard hit the door control and entered in placing well timed shots, jumping over the piping in the way.

"Shit-" Grunt ran pushing Shepard aside as Jack threw a pyro backward forming a Shield around them as another unleashed a flamethrower, Grunt firing instantly into an oncoming Vorcha's chest, he threw his body back into another one advancing, a blue orb shooting them both off their feet as Jack unleashed her biotics.

"I can see the panel"

Shepard nodded "thanks" she ran, the pair behind covering her.

The shutter slammed down as the krogan which blocked its descent was pulled forward only to be annihilated by a flurry of bullets.

"Get back here Shepard, they're coming in through the doors"

Shepard and the others darted back through the underground tunnel emerging back into the ground floor in time to see Garm and two Vorcha entering the base, a shot from above put one down, Shepard the other, more swarming behind.

Garm darted for the stairs two krogan henchmen tailing after him.

"They're going for Archangel" Jack shouted shooting wildly

"I know- he's really pissed these fuckers off"

"Aki! - Garm's on his way- we'll take down as many as we can on our way up"

"Gotcha" Aki replied looking to Garrus.

Jane snarled kicked a Varren that advanced for her in the face, assault rifle tearing through its neck, "we need to get up there"

They launched forward.

Shepard's assault rifle tore through the merc's, Grunt overloading shields before hurling frag Grenades.

Jack and Shepard ran for the remainder, biotics and guns destroying everything.

Aki's swords hacked against flesh as the Krogan burst into the room, the others running up the stairs, "I need help with this guy Shepard" Garrus shouted whilst firing.

Aki threw a warp orb at a krogan henchman before following up with a shockwave, a biotic explosion sending him flying. Shepard took the kill firing into his skull as he emerged into the room, taking no time to fire a clip full of warp rounds into Garm.

Aki turned her attention to the other krogan, she ran for him snap kicking him in the stomach before hurling a blue fist into his throat, he coughed and gagged.

She pulled her sword from its sheath sliding it between the plates in his armor, he thrashed against her small frame trying to overpower her, her hand twisted forcing it in deeper before ripping it free a spurt of blue following in its wake.

"shit!" Garrus shouted Aki spun to look at him as he rolled out the way of Garms advance, she snarled as the Krogan's forehead connected with her face, she spat the blood that pooled in her mouth into his face before charging him knocking him off his feet, her blade coming down through his throat.

Shepard rolled as Garm fired, taking cover behind a couch reloading her clip before popping up to fire again, Aki watched as Garrus fired a shot into his chest with enough force it sent him across the room.

Shepard was up in an instant ending Garm's existence with a bullet between the eyes.

"Thanks Shepard" Jane looked to him and nodded "they hardly got to me and we took out Garm and his blood pack, this day just gets better and better"

"I aim to please. Only the blue Suns left- I say we take our chances and fight our way out"

"Now you're talking" Grunt pitched in

Garrus nodded "yeah- I think you're right Tarak's got the toughest group but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides he won't be expecting us to meet him head-on- " the gunship broke through the far window glass shattering

"Heads up"

"Damn it! I thought I took that thing out already" Garrus yelled irritated

Everyone ran taking cover, "they fixed it but not completely. I made sure of that" Jane shouted over the hail of bullets.

"Yeah- bet that Batarian was juddering for a while" Jack smirked, the troops swarmed in where the gunship had made its entrance, everyone firing from cover destroying shield's leaving the troops susceptible for other team members to deliver the final blows.

"They're repelling down the side wall, ground floor" Garrus yelled over the gunfire.

Aki tailed after Shepard as she headed for the door meeting the swarm on the stairs.

She hit her cloak and jumped from the rail of the corridor landing silently behind a merc, she quickly disarmed him bringing her sword down through his chest before moving on disabling as many as she could whilst Shepard and Grunt dealt with the rest, Jack giving cover fire, the explosion from the room Garrus was in caught their attention _shit! _

Shepard ground her teeth "get your asses back up there!" She hollered.

"Garrus!" Aki yelled darting up the stairs.

Shepard gasped as her shoulder was pulled backward tugging her from the line of fire as the gunship ripped through the room trying to annihilate anyone within, she looked to the silver haired woman gripping her tightly, "fuck" Jane swallowed hard _too close _

Aki's stomach knotted painfully.

She looked around spotting the fallen Turian who lay in a pool of blue blood and ran for him.

Aki grunted throwing up a biotic bubble around them, her body doubled over the Turian protecting him from any more harm, "shit Garrus!" She swallowed hard panic setting in, _oh fuck!_

Shepard ran to the couch watching as Aki held up her shield with one hand whilst frantically trying to stem the bleeding with medi-gel, "he alive?" Jane pressed hesitantly.

"Yeah"

Jane nodded once sternly as she ducked using the couch as cover, she swapped weapons pulling out a rocket launcher, "let's take this fucker down" she motioned to Grunt who nodded with a snarl, they never ceased their relentless crossfire, Jack hurling the gunship backward.

The gunship started smoking, fires spurting from the turbines.

Shepard quickly stood up, a final round connecting with the ship, it burst into a fiery mass and fell from the sky an explosion echoing out.

"Don't you dare die on me" Aki whispered as she held his bloodied body, "don't you leave me Garrus" his breaths were gasps, blood dripping from his mouth, "oh fucking hell!"

Jane ran to her sister as she cradled the broken Turian in her arms, his breathing raspy, it didn't look good, "we're getting you outta here Garrus- hold on"

Shepard looked to Jack "radio joker make sure they're ready for us"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Turian in distress**

Aboard the Normandy it was a frenzy.

A salarian (whom Aki now knew as Mordin Solus) and human doctor, Karin Chakwas, issuing orders of what to do for the now unconscious Turian being hauled aboard.

Brainstorming out loud what methods would work and what wouldn't work based on his physiology.

Aki stood helpless as he was rushed away into the Med-Bay, the doors locking behind the doctors, her mind replaying the look in his eyes as he lay in her arms and how terrified she'd been of losing him.

She swallowed hard looking to her bloodied armour, hands stained blue, the medicinal smell of the medi-gel that had dried like glue tightening on her gloved fingers, Aki frowned at the red panel and shook her head with a grimace hands balling tightly.

_Goddamn it Garrus! _

**9 hours later-**

Aki sat in the med-bay and sighed heavily looking to the cot in which Garrus rested on, his rough plated torso and arms exposed for the IV's to be attached to administer pain relief, fluids and blood.

His mandible had been torn as well as his shoulder and chest having been peppered with bullets, scarring would happen she had been informed but like all scars they would fade over time.

She ran her hands over her face and smiled softly watching his deep breaths, he'd spent hours drifting in and out of consciousness, Chakwas thought it better to keep him sedated for now to allow for the fluids and blood transfusion to do their job.

Aki reached out slowly and ran her hand along the length of his rough arm before taking his taloned hand softly in her own, "you get yourself into some shitty situations Garrus" she whispered softly squeezing his hand.

The Turian groaned in response, his eyes slowly flickering open, he grunted trying to move before flopping back to his original position his head tilted to the side, mandible clicking softly, "Aki?" he rasped.

"I'm here" she soothed running her hand down his cheek, thumb brushing against his mandible as sleep took him once more.

Aki entered into Shepard's cabin and took a seat on the couch beside her sister whom had changed into her civvies and sat with her feet propped up on the table in front of her, "Jane" she smiled

"Aki" Shepard responded not looking up from whatever she was reading on her Data-pad, "you have questions i take it?"

Aki nodded "a few"

"okay" Jane put down the Data-pad and looked to her younger sibling, "what first?"

Jane brought her up to speed, she had died Cerberus brought her back, Aki was less concerned with back to life situation and more concerned with Cerberus's plans for her sister. Jane couldn't put her mind at ease over those questions as she simply did not have the answers other than she was using them as much as they were trying to use her.

She did not like working for them, but right now they were a necessary evil.

Jane sat for a moment judging Aki's response to all the information piled on her, she was sated or else she'd have bombarded her with more questions. Jane motioned to the file on the table and frowned slightly, "I spoke with the illusive man, he wants you on this endeavour Aki"

"And work with Cerberus? do you know how many I've killed Jane?"

"i think you've only impressed them more to be honest"

Aki frowned thoughtfully, "if I come with you, I'm going AWOL, my whole career could be gone"

Jane rested a hand on her shoulder "Aki, I don't want to ask you to do this, but i also know that you could drop out for months and no-one could question you" she soothed, "but if you decide to join us then just know that it's for the greater good, entire human colonies are going missing and we need to find out why"

Aki frowned again contemplating, "I uh- "she sighed shaking her head once, _how can i let her do this alone? How can i let Garrus and her step into unknown hell without being here?_ she ground her teeth, "I could never say no to you" she admitted softly "I'm in"

Jane shook her head with a smug smile _i knew you couldn't stand back._

Aki leaned back in her seat, "Anywhere you need to stop off for your belongings?"

"I can pick some up anywhere we dock"

"welcome aboard Aki"

"pleasure to be aboard commander" Aki saluted.

Aki had returned to the Med-Bay and back to her previous position, it had been another 6 hours, she watched him carefully, content in the silence, listening only to his breaths.

She leaned back in the chair resting her feet on the bottom of the cot and closed her eyes, she awoke a while later to shuffling on the table, Garrus attempting to move she was immediately up and aiding him, "hey, take it easy" she warned helping him into sitting position.

He groaned the room spinning, Aki noticed him blink rapidly as he tried to focus, "How-" he rubbed his mandible clearly in pain "how long have I been out?"

"A while" Aki smiled "how're you feeling?"

"Okay considering" he looked to her grimacing at the swollen lower lip and bruising on her jaw, a Krogan head butt, not many people can still stand after one of those.

She smirked reaching out to brush her fingertips over the patch on his jaw, "it could've been worse Garrus" _so much worse _

"Yeah- well then I'm thankful to be in whatever state I'm in now" he looked over the small human and sighed softly, she still wore her armour, marked with his blood, she hadn't changed, "have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, apart from when i went to see Jane" she smiled softly unsure of even to why. why she couldn't bring herself to move from his side? _I can't bear to see him alone _

"Why?" He pressed curiously, "I would've been fine, Chakwas was here"

"Because I wanted to" she smiled sweetly, a loving tender smile that tore Garrus's insides apart.

He laughed softly, banishing the twisting she caused in his stomach, his voice was husky from sleep and medication.

There was a moment of stillness, a quiet that was thoughtful before he reached out and pulled her in for a tight embrace, his mouth was in her hair, inhaling deeply, drowning in her scent. _Aki! _the smell of her hair and skin was intoxicating, her body soft as he held her.

Aki slowly moved to return the embrace, her arms wrapping around his rough frame, her chin on his shoulder, she had missed him, her fingers ran down his body feeling the rough plating of his back. She could feel his heat radiating through her, it made her swallow hard and audibly causing Garrus to groan softly, neither willing to break the hold.

The doors to the med-bay opened with a **_shoom_** "ah you're awake" Chakwas smiled at the embracing couple as she entered in, quickly looking away, "how are you feeling?"

Garrus slowly, unwillingly removed himself from the human and nodded to Chakwas, "Sore- but otherwise i feel okay"

"I'll give you some more pain relief"

"Thanks"

Aki smiled to the Turian, his eyes laying heavily on her the electricity that had flooded his body moments ago lingered, he wanted to feel her against him, to have her press more than fingers to his skin._What the fuck?!_ he found himself shouting mentally, how long had he felt attracted to this woman? to a human!

"your test results came back" Chakwas explained administering more pain relief through his IV, "you're looking good to go, i just want to keep you here over night to give some more fluids then you're free to go"

"thanks Doc"

"glad to have you here" she smiled in response.

**3 days later.**

Aki found herself in the gym, the ear buds she wore thudded with the heavy bass of music, she tapped her hands against her thighs to the beat of "Simple man" before taking up her stance in front of a punching bag launching at it with heavy punches, quick, agile combo's that made the bag reverberate wildly, her pace never letting up.

She started incorporating her knees, stepping back and snap kicking the bag between the punches, her body flowing into a natural rhythm.

Aki glanced to the side, catching sight of the Turian entering in, he came to a halt on the machine directly behind her, staring.

Garrus took in the blonde, her hair fastened up in a messy bun, her training outfit exposed more than he was used to, the tattoos that mapped her body were damp with sweat, they ran down her arms and back, black against her pale skin, he noticed that some were nicked by scars others perfect in there intricacies.

His eyes ran down her toned back to the bulge of her backside in her shorts, his sight dropping further now down the muscle in her thighs that danced with every weaving movement.

_Damn!_

"Are you enjoying the view?" Aki stated with a frown continuing on with her punches pace slower now.

Garrus snapped back, tearing his eyes away from the dip of her lower back and the sweat that dewed on her skin and laughed once gruffly, "who could blame me for looking" he stated with a grin.

Aki removed her ear buds and turned to face him, hands on her hips playfully, "did you actually want something Garrus?" She mused, "or did you come simply to admire the scenery?"

"Actually, I came down to train" he smiled "although now- I'm tempted by a sparring session" _anything to feel her again _the smell of her sweat was in the air it drove him crazy.

Aki rolled her eyes, "do you have a death wish Vakarian?"

"It's only a death wish if I actually thought you were better than me" his mandibles clicked, arms folded across his chest testing her, he knew she could probably kill him and that made it so much more intriguing.

"Okay Garrus- you're on" she beamed eyebrow raised as she flashed him a wicked smile.

"Winner gets all their drinks on the house for a month"

"And the loser?"

"Has to admit I'm the best" Garrus joked cockily.

"You've got a smart mouth" Aki laughed.

Garrus got into position in the centre of the room and beckoned her forward, Aki smiled following suite.

_Damn Turian _

She stepped in fast, launching a fist at his chest, he quickly deflected grabbing her arm in an attempt to throw it behind her back.

Aki broke the hold easily, stepped to the side and elbowed him in the ribs before flipping over his body swiping his legs from under him as she landed.

Garrus grunted, rolling back throwing a kick into her stomach before grabbing her arm and twisting it over her chest. Aki pushed her body back into him and knocked him onto his back, she quickly turned, pinning his arms above his head with a vice like grip, her thighs either side of his chest holding him down, they looked to each other and laughed.

Aki slowly released her hold over his arms before shuffling herself down so she could lean over him, her face inches away, "you held back" he breathed almost irritated.

"Of Course, I held back" she smirked "i wouldn't want to hurt you"

"Aki" he groaned staring deep into those pools of silver, her full pink lips slightly parted, cool breath against his face, "goddamn it Aki" he took her face in his hands, her blush wild as he stared at her mapping her fully to his memory.

Her knee came up between his legs as she reached out to hold him, her hand finding his fringe, softly tugging teasing him.

A deep growl worked its way from the back of Garrus's throat as he flipped them over, pinning Aki down, his heavy frame looming over her as his mouth trailed across her neck, mandibles clicking as he tasted her dewy flesh with his tongue, her body arching into him with every lap against her skin. She curved against him, she wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

Her stomach pooled with heat, heartbeat thudding loud in her ears as she flushed wildly, "Garrus- stop playing with me" she moaned her body on fire.

"I'm not playing" he growled nipping at her flesh making her gasp loudly...

"Knock-knock" the pair both glanced to the direction of the voice, Aki felt her stomach drop. _Shit _

She slowly sat up as Garrus adjusted his position allowing her to move, they got to their feet and quickly looked away from Jack, "jack- try to keep this to yourself" Aki murmured, disappointment lacing her features.

"Take it Shep doesn't know then?" She stated crossing passed them "about your cross species fuckfest"

"Jane doesn't need to know anything" Aki stated coolly glancing to Garrus who stared at the tattooed woman his brow plate furrowed

"Uh huh"

"whatever was happening here i can assure you is none of your business" Aki snapped

Jack flashed a malicious grin before turning her attention to the chin up bar "sure- i'm sure Jane would love to hear about it" she looked to the machines "maybe they'll need deep cleaned- really deep- balls deep"

Aki exhaled sharply as Garrus rolled his eyes heading for the door waving as he exited.

Aki put her earbuds back in and continued with her assault on the punch bag whilst jack used the chin up bar to her side smug smile still on her lips.

After a long hot shower Aki returned to her room.

She entered in and crossed over to the large bed at the far side immediately flopping onto the soft covers.

She could still feel Garrus on her, his heavy body pressing, the heat he radiated, the feel his eyes on her face, the intensity, _I'm not playing _his voice rang in her ears. Aki groaned her stomach aching, her sex throbbing almost painfully, the smell of his skin, _get out of my head for fucks sake!_

Aki moaned forcing her face further into the pillow, begging the intensity to go away.

She scrunched her eyes shut and ground her teeth, wedging the duvet between her legs as she tried desperately to sleep.

Aki awoke with a start, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and perched on the edge rubbing her eyes, she glanced to the clock on her bedside table and sighed.

03.15. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Deciding sleep was more than likely gone she reached out and grabbed the data pad off the table to her side, quickly scanning the contents of her messages before sighing heavily_, might as well go to the mess._

She grabbed a cup of coffee before settling herself at a table, the ship was silent. Nothing but the humming of the Normandy's engines.

Aki glanced up as the doors to the main battery opened with a _**shoom. **_

Garrus looked to her as he sauntered down the walkway into the kitchen area ducking down to take a bottle of water from the fridge for once he was out of that armour instead wearing a loose fitted top and bottoms.

"Hey" Aki smiled sweetly, taking a glug of coffee.

"Hey" he nodded, crossing over to her, taking a seat opposite, cracking open the water to take a drink.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked

"No" he rubbed the bandaged side of his face, the scorched flesh peering out from the edges, "too much on my mind" he admitted with a soft chuckle, "i'm finding it harder to sleep now than ever- after Omega"

"Yeah- you've been through a lot" Aki smiled sadly at him.

"I-"

"Garrus- what happened?" she reached out and touched his hand softly, "you still haven't told me- I didn't want to push but I can't help if you won't tell me"

Garrus told her his story, of his plans, the betrayal, his loss.

Everything.

From his crew to the traitor Sidonis.

"I'm so sorry Garrus" Aki bowed her head unable to watch that pain in his stunning blue eyes, her silver hair falling over her features concealing the grimace, "I wish you had told me- you should never have went through anything like this"

"If Jane- if she- If you- hadn't shown up when you did"

"Don't say it"

"I don't think I would be here right now" he admitted "you're right. I do get myself into some situations"

"you heard that huh?"

"yeah- i wasn't completely out more like drifting"

"what are you going to do Garrus?" Aki pressed with a small frown "that pain- it won't go away- at least not for a while"

Garrus's mandibles flared "it will- once I track down Sidonis and finish this"

"What do you mean finish this?" Aki pressed

"I lost all but one of my crew that day- I'm going to find that bastard- and kill him" he growled "an eye for an eye"

"Okay Garrus" Aki murmured squeezing his hand, the years after Shepard's death had not done him justice, they'd hardened him, then again that trauma would've hardened anyone, "have you told Jane?"

"Yes"

"And?" Aki pressed

"She is fully supportive"

Aki nodded "use me this time will you" she sighed "I'm here for these things"

"When I find him. I'll take you up on that offer"

"Good"

"I never asked" he frowned "how'd you end up here?"

she smiled softly looking to her cup, " she asked me to stay, i can't leave Jane not again, not yet"

"That's it?" He laughed "Going AWOL for Jane, nothing new huh?"

Aki looked to him with a grin, "I'm really glad you're here"

"Me too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Horizon**

The illusive man had informed Shepard that a human colony named horizon had been attacked by collectors.

Shepard and her crew were to head there immediately and try to save the colonists.

He'd also informed her of Kaiden Alenko being stationed there to oversee the building of security towers.

Shepard chose Aki and Garrus as her ground squad.

"We need to move fast- stop these bastards from loading any more colonists" Shepard grunted as she ran.

"On it"

They fought their way through the collector's horde, heading for the centre of the colony, "there's so many of them" Aki frowned changing her thermal clip again, _fucking hell they brought a battalion_.

After a brief meeting with a surviving colonist named Delan they headed for the towers.

"So, we just need to get these things online?" Garrus pressed as they bypassed the security protocols.

They fought their way through the wave of incoming enemies and quickly got the towers operational, the downfall being that of the endless warming up timer.

"For god's sake! How long?!" Aki grunted taking down two to her left.

"Too long" Garrus frowned blowing holes in heads.

"Keep fighting- we can do this!" Jane roared over the gunfire.

The swarms kept coming until eventually the lasers started attacking the collector ship, forcing it to retreat back to wherever the hell it came from.

"Jane- they managed to take a lot of people" Aki frowned "fuck!"

Delan came running out from where he had been hiding, "no! Stop them!"

Jane looked to the man and sighed heavily "there's nothing we can do- they're gone"

"Half the colony is in there- do something" he pleaded

"Listen if she could- she would" Aki snapped "do you have a plan to get that thing back on the ground? because trust me it's harder than it fucking seems"

"You did what you could Shepard" Garrus added to his friends saddened face.

Delan shook his head furiously "Shepard- sure I remember that name, you're some big alliance hero"

Jane frowned "I-"

"Commander Shepard" a voice interrupted emerging from behind them, "Captain of the Normandy. The first human spectre, the saviour of the citadel." They looked upon Kaidan as he looked to Delan "you're in the presence of a legend" he glanced to Shepard "and a ghost"

_Shit he looks mad..._

"Screw this- I'm done with you alliance types Delan stormed off Aki watched after him,_ this colony will never be the same._

_Kaidan _Shepard swallowed hard as he approached her, reaching out to hold her in a tight embrace, she'd missed him, his strong arms, his smell, the way he breathed into her hair, "i thought you were dead Shepard, we all did"

The embrace was long and lingering, too many unsaid feelings. Aki looked away turning on her heel to give them some privacy, Garrus following suite, "they haven't spoken huh?"

"Nope" Aki replied quietly "I don't think this will go well" it was no secret that Kaidan despised Cerberus.

"Hmm" Garrus murmured before nodding once _she's right_

"You don't sound happy to see me, something bothering you?" Shepard frowned, _usually when you see someone resurrected it's joyful... what's up with his face! _

"Yeah something's bothering me! I spent two years believing you were dead. I thought we had something Jane. Something real. I loved you" he was so mad and upset the words were painful to hear, "thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

Shepard swallowed hard_, if I could have, I would have done so_, "Kaidan-" she stopped herself and sighed heavily, "I've spent the last two years in some kind of coma whilst Cerberus rebuilt me- I was clinically dead"

Aki cringed visibly; _this is when it'll all go to shit _

Aki turned her head slowly to see Kaidan stepping away, "you're with Cerberus now, Garrus too, hell even Aki- I can't believe the reports are right" he shook his head "you got the whole of the old crew in on this?"

Garrus turned and threw him a questioning look, "reports? You already knew?"

"Alliance Intel thought that Cerberus might be behind the missing colonists. I got a tip that this one might be the next to get hit, Anderson stonewalled me but there were rumours that you weren't dead, that you were working with the enemy"

"Enemy is a bit harsh" Aki scowled "well at least this time they're kind of on the right path"

"Cerberus and I want the same thing- to save our colonies that doesn't mean I answer to them" Shepard assured him, her heart wrenching painfully_... please Kaidan don't make things harder _

"Do you really believe that or is it just what Cerberus wants you to think? I wanted to believe the rumours that you were alive but I never expected anything like this" he glared at the woman in front of him, the woman he loved with every inch of his being, "you turned your back on everything we believe in, you betrayed the alliance... you betrayed me"

"For Christ sake Kaidan you know Me- you know I'd only do this for the right reason, you saw it yourself, the collectors are targeting human colony's and they're working with the reapers!"

"I want to believe you Shepard, but I don't trust Cerberus, they could be using the threat of the reapers to manipulate you. What if they're behind it? what if they're working with the collectors?"

"Kaidan- come on, it's attitudes like yours that blinds people to the real threat" Garrus stated coldly. _How could he say those awful things about Jane! And yet say that he loves her?!_

"You're letting your feelings get in the way Kaidan" Jane sighed running a hand through her tousled curls, her dark eyebrows pulling together with a worried frown.

"Maybe- or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus for bringing you back. Maybe you're the one who's not thinking straight. You've changed Shepard but I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an alliance solider always will be, I've got to report back to the citadel, they can decide if they believe your story or not"

Shepard wasn't giving up, if she could make him see, if only he would look beyond Cerberus and notice what was right in front of his face, "I could use someone like you on my crew Kaidan, it'll be just like old times"

"No. it won't- I will never work for Cerberus" he looked away, "goodbye Shepard and be careful"

Shepard inhaled sharply watching as he disappeared from her line of sight, _Kaidan why can't you see it from my point of view _

Jane pressed a finger to her earpiece "Joker send a shuffle to pick us up- I've had enough of this colony"

Aki dropped her tray onto the table and took a seat, the food was good thanks to supplies previously gathered by Shepard- it was actually more of a meal than a pan full of all for one slop.

She grabbed a spoon and started to dig in, the mess was busy, filled with chatter and laughter.

The chair in front of her was pulled out with a violent scrape, a tray hit the table with enough force that gravy from the stew splattered against Aki's arm, she quickly wiped it off before leaning back "bad conference?"

Shepard dropped onto her seat with a grunt quickly picking up her fork and shovelling a few mouthfuls in, _very bad call huh?_

"So" Shepard grunted

"So?"

"I'm furious"

"I can tell" she half smiled to her elder sibling who glared at her food, her green eyes filled with malice, her dark hair was strapped back for a change, she was in her training gear showing off her muscular physique.

"He lured them to horizon" Shepard ground her teeth

"Well that's slightly sadistic" Aki frowned "and crazy-"

"I know right!"

"Lives are just toys huh?"

"He promised no other colonies would be sacrificed"

"Good to know- I'm sure that'll be lovely for the relatives of the taken colonists to know"

"We also know where the bastards are"

"Now that's my kind of news" Aki frowned "I'm sensing a but"

"but it's through the omega 4 relay- apparently no ship has ever gone through and returned"

"Suicide mission" Aki stated nodding.

"Did I hear suicide mission?" They both turned to look at the tattooed woman who now perched beside them, "sounds fucking fun"

"Certain death? Unknown perils- there's an adventure to be had" she laughed taking another mouthful of food "good job I'm willing to give up my life for such a worthy cause huh"

"Giving up lives for a worthy cause?" Garrus laughed sitting down beside the trio "who's dying and for what?"

Shepard quickly got them up to speed about the Illusive man and the plan to travel through the omega 4 relay.

"what's first?"

"I have three more dossiers to complete then we'll review the strategy- the illusive man may have something by then"

"Okay- sounds good"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Dossiers**.

Aki fastened the black plating to her chest and slipped her swords into the scabbards on her back before flashing Shepard a smile, "I like illium"

"You also like omega- polar opposites" Jane stated rolling her eyes

"I have my days- depends on mood and need"

"Uh huh" Jane frowned looking around, noting the last member of her ground crew was missing, "Where the hell is Garrus?"

"I'm not sure" Aki shrugged "he'll be on his way"

"Yeah-"

He rounded into the airlock, "I'm here- I forgot my sniper, I had to run back up to the battery"

"You okay?" Aki pressed; _he looks so tired _

"I didn't sleep well" he admitted with a frown "too much on my mind"

"You going to manage today?" Shepard smiled softly "always time to swap you out"

"No! I'm good- fighting fit_" I'll survive_

"Good"

They docked at Nos Astra, upon exiting the ship they were approached by a concierge, "welcome commander Shepard, we've been instructed to wave all docking and administration fees for your visit"

Shepard looked to them with a slight frown "on who's command?"

"The order came from Liara T'soni. She paid all fees on your behalf and instructed I ask you to visit her at your nearest convenience. She's near the trading floor"

Jane nodded, _liara! She's here _"thanks" the trio crossed by and headed out of the docks.

"Liara's made a name for herself it seems" Garrus laughed

"Yeah- putting those brains to good use" Aki smiled

"You should go see her Jane; she was distraught- she'll be more than happy to see you" Garrus prompted

"Yeah- maybe she'll have some info about our dossiers" Jane nodded

"Yeah could be a good place to start"

"Hello commander Shepard, Liara will be pleased to see you" the Asari receptionist stated in her drawn out tongue.

"You're her assistant?" Jane asked

"Yes, Liara relies on me to acquire useful intelligence"

"We should get going" Jane cut her off, wanting to see her old friend.

"Of course, commander"

They turned from the Asari and hit the panel on the door to liara's office, "have you ever faced an Asari commando unit before few humans have" The statement was a threat not a question, liara had her back to them clearly in the middle of a heated vid call.

Aki smirked slightly _she's grown up _

_What happened to the sweet girl obsessing over prothian ruins! _

"I'll make it simple, either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind"

They stepped further into the room, the hologram instantly disappearing, Liara spun around "Shepard! Nyxeris hold my calls!" _Drastic change from the psycho moment ago!_

The Asari wrapped Jane into a tight embrace, "Shepard" she whispered softly.

"It's so good to see you!" Jane exclaimed parting from the Asari.

"I'd heard from my sources that you were alive, I never believed it"

"Sources?" Aki questioned "long way from a loner in a dig site huh?"

Liara chuckled "yes- I've been working as an information broker- since Jane- well...for the past two years" she inhaled deeply looking to Shepard "and now you're back, gunning for the collectors with Cerberus"

"Not exactly public knowledge" Garrus smirked

"Neither is Shepard being alive- information is my business now" she flicked her eyes to Jane "if you need anything- information on finding people I am more than happy to help"

"Actually, what do you know of Thane Krios and an Asari justicar named Samara"

Liara laughed softly "more than enough"

Shepard sat in front, Garrus and Aki in the back with Seryna driving. "The towers are heavily guarded, and you'll find more resistance closer to the penthouse"

"Understood"

"This assassin? You planning to stop him?"

Garrus looked to Aki who gave him a small smile placing her hand on his knee, "ready for a fight?" She whispered.

He looked to her hand and brushed against it with his own, "always"

"Good" she nodded, he wasn't himself lately there was a distance as if always deep in thought, his focus was elsewhere.

Jane looked to Seryna "I'm just here to make sure he survives"

"Hmm"

The shuttle landed outside of the Dantius towers, the trio exiting.

The fight to the assassin target was long and tiring, Shepard couldn't wait to have a hot shower and wipe the grime from her stained skin.

She looked to her sister and smiled, Aki was a machine, fighting long and hard, unwavering as her swords slashed wildly, her cloaking device whirring off and on, _I wonder if she ever gets tired? _

Garrus's sniper echoed as he tore through shields and obliterated his enemy's. Shepard couldn't help but feel proud, proud to have friends to fight alongside, to put her life in their hand's day in day out.

This mission was gruelling and infuriating, so many innocent workers slaughtered, Aki couldn't wait to meet the bitch who waited at the top.

They made it into Nassana's office, guards instantly targeting them, Nassana held up a hand "wait- before you kill me, just tell me who hired you"

"I'm not an assassin, but I am looking for one"

"You break in here and decimate my security just to find the person who's here to kill me?"

"Well- scum like you actually deserves to die- might as well make sure the actual assassin can do his job in peace" Aki scoffed eyeing the Asari.

"What are you playing at Shepard?"

There was a bang, Aki looked to the ceiling... _the vents? That's how i would do it _

Garrus glanced to the blonde, noticed her line of sight and frowned.

"What?" Nassana snapped to her henchmen who were suddenly on high alert,

"I heard something"

"Damn it! Check the other entrances"

Nassana shook her head, "you! Stay put" she demanded to the trio, Aki smiled as the lithe frame of the assassin dropped down from the vent behind her instantly taking out a guard "when we're done with this nuisance you and I are going to-"

The assassin quickly took out the asari's men before turning her own gun against her, firing into her stomach.

He caught her body and laid her gently down on the console she was stood at, folding her arms across her chest.

He took a step away from her and folded his hands in prayer, his head lowered.

"Nice entrance" Aki nodded

"very impressive" garrus scoffed

_jealous? _aki smirked

Shepard approached him slowly shooting her teammates a 'be prepared look'

Aki raised her swords higher; this assassin was dangerous and she wasn't taking any chances if Shepard was getting close then she was going to be prepared.

"I was hoping to talk to you"

"I apologise, but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken"

"Do you think she deserves it?" Garrus pressed

"Not for her. For me"

Every assassin was different, she certainly did not pray after her assignments, but Thane seemed different…dutiful.

"The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern based on actions alone. Take you for example Shepard, all this destruction. Chaos" he crossed around the console, "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me" Thane mused approaching Shepard, Aki looked to the Drell and frowned slightly.

"Well" he continued "here I am"

"You knew I was coming?"

"Yes. You disrupted my plan, but your distraction eventually proved valuable"

"So, you used me to kill her?"

"I needed a diversion and you needed to speak to me"

_Smart man _aki nodded once.

_I don't like him_. Garrus decided.

Shepard motioned to them to stow their weapons.

"You certainly fulfilled your end of the bargain- what would you like to discuss?"

"I need you for a mission" Jane stated sliding her assault rifle into its holster, "you're familiar with the collectors?"

"By reputation"

"They're abducting entire human colonies; freedoms progress was their work"

Thane was silent for a long moment, staring down at the floor, "I see"

"We're going after them"

"Going after the collectors would require passing through the omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so"

"They told me it was impossible to get to Illos too"

"Shepard's fond of making the impossible possible" Garrus added in

"A fair point. You've built your career on performing the impossible, this was to be my last job" Thane's voice was deep, husky, he turned slightly to eye Shepard "I'm dying- low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does however"

"I'm sorry Thane- I didn't know" Jane bit down on the inside of her cheek, he seemed sweet compared to his profession, "is there anything I can do?"

"Giving me this opportunity is enough- the universe is a dark place; I'm trying to make it brighter before I die" he swallowed

"It's a noble cause"

"I will work for you Shepard, no charge"

"Thank you" they shook hands "I'll see you at the docks, 0900 tomorrow"

The spaceport was cordoned off, blocking the route in which Shepard needed to go.

After a long conversation with detective Anaya the trio were granted permission to cross through the crime scene to find the justicar.

They came to a halt at the sight of an eclipse merc being hurled through the air screaming, another was ducked in cover, "those were my best troops!"

They watched as another Asari approached the last merc, her armor skin tight and blood red, her body glowing with a blue aura as she sauntered forward, "tell me what I need to know and I'll be gone from here, where did you send her?"

"You think I'd betray her- she would hurt me in ways you can't imagine" the asari's circled one another

"The name of the ship, your life hangs on the answer lieutenant"

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down justicar"

The merc was lifted into the air, her body glowing brightly as Samara threw her across the room, quickly following after her, Samara approached where the merc was trying to scramble away, placing a booted foot over her throat.

"What was the name of the ship she left on?"

"Go to hell" the woman rasped

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess" Samara stamped her foot down crushing the woman's windpipe.

Jane approached her, tailed by Garrus and Aki, Samara turned her attention to them, "my name is Samara a servant of the justicar code my quarrel is with these eclipse sisters. But I see three well armed people before me"

"My name is commander Jane Shepard- and I need your help on a critical mission, I need the best and that's you"

"I sense the truth in what you say and it humbles me- but I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive" she looked around "I cornered her here but the eclipse smothered her off world, I must find the name of the ship before the trail goes cold"

"I can help you find the name, if you agree to join us"

"If it is possible then certainly"

"Give me the run down then"

They fought their way through to captain Wasea's office, coming to a halt at a very woozy Volus.

"Shepard look! it's you!" Aki laughed as the Volus turned to them.

"Fuck off- I'm not that bad" she grumbled still smiling

"Jane I've seen you drunk-" Garrus began

"Shut it Garrus"

"I am a biotic god!" the volus yelled

"See it is you!" Aki doubled over laughing

"You dick"

"I think things and they happen" his body started glowing blue.

"You don't actually think he's powerful right?" Jane arched an eyebrow

Aki shrugged, Garrus shook his head once "nah- I don't think so"

"Fear me lesser creatures! I am biotics made flesh!"

"Listen, whatever drugs you're on that's your choice but I would stay clear or I will shoot you" Aki warned

"You will regret your scandalous words; I am a great wind that will sweep all before me like a... great wind. A great biotic wind"

"O... Kay then" Garrus grinned "a wind-" he smirked at Shepard "did you hear, he's a wind"

"Yeah I got it" Shepard rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Yes, the Asari injecting so many drugs into me was terrifying. But then I began to smell my greatness" the three of them looked to each other "they may laugh when I fall over, but they don't know what I know in my head. That I know that I am powerful. Fear me!"

"Uh- good luck with everything" Shepard laughed stepping around him

"Wait earth clan. You're just in time to witness my crowning achievement, the leaders of the mercenaries are just in the next room. I shall toss wasea about like a rag doll"

"Not that seeing a Volus turn into a living beach ball wouldn't be fun... I'm pretty sure he'll die" Aki frowned

"I will tear her apart, my biotics are unstoppable"

"Take a nap- you'd feel better" Garrus offered

"Are you mad?! I'm unstoppable. Feasting on her biotic rich blood will be the last step of my ascension to godhood!"

"Fuck-"

Aki motioned to Shepard "think I should-"

"Do it"

Aki stepped forward and punched the air filters at the back of his suit before bringing her elbow down on his head, knocking the Volus clean out.

She grabbed his arms under the pits and pulled him off to the side, "poor guy"

"Let's go"

They entered Wasea's office the captain looking up to them.

The fight was quick and fast, Shepard snagging the data pad from her desk as they left.

"Give Samara this name and that's it for today team"


	7. Chapter 7

Survival of the fittest

**chapter seven**.

The last dossier was Tali, it really was the old crew back together again.

Both new recruits had arrived at 0900 and had settled into their rooms, Jane picked them for her ground team to go and collect the Quarian, she had said something about trying to get the feel of her new recruits.

It was quiet aboard the Normandy most of the crew stuck to themselves all busy with jobs.

Aki found herself sauntering toward the battery, Garrus didn't turn from where he stood adjusting the calibration of the guns systems as she entered.

Garrus kept his back to the blonde, he could smell her before she'd even opened the door, her scent unmistakable, it was already written into his senses… he could taste her still on his tongue- a pang of sadness washed through him, _I can't do this right now- Sidonis… he needs to be dealt with first._

"what's wrong?" she pressed to his hunched shoulders, he looked conflicted

"can it wait Aki? I'm in the middle of some calibrations" he asked defeated, not turning to look at her.

Aki frowned, stepping into his side to gauge his facial expression, his brow plate was furrowed, mandibles flaring, _such a heavy burden you're carrying Garrus. _

She was suddenly aware of how ridged he had become; his whole body tensed where he stood, "look at me Aki" he breathed cringing as she stepped in closer, her hand outstretched fingers brushing his mandible, warm soft skin trailing across his rough flesh, he shuddered with excitement.

"I am looking- I always have been" she tilted her head with a gentle smile, hair falling over her eyes, he grabbed her wrist pulling her body into him, crushing her small frame against his armour.

"I'm broken" he groaned into her hair, "revenge is all I can think of- that and-" his hand went to her hair, tugging her head back gently so she was looking up at him those luminescent pools of silver seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the battery, his eyes were filled heartbreaking sadness but there was more, anger, pain, _how dare someone do this to you!_ "you Aki" he finished his mandibles clicking softly.

Aki's stomach pooled with heat at his words, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, _oh my fucking-_ she couldn't stop herself she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him down so she could plant her lips against his, he purred against her mouth moaning as her tongue slipped past his needle sharp teeth and into the warm cavern of his mouth, his tongue attempted to mimic her soft probes.

Aki moaned again loudly now as he ran his hands down her, over her shoulders down her sides until his hands rested on her backside taking a cheek in each hand and squeezing _so this is what they feel like _he'd watched her train, seen her backside in those small shorts as she squatted, imagined how firm they would be in the palm of his hands, he had wanted to feel her flesh, to have nothing separating them, to feel her body grinding against his plates. The need he felt was was pure fire, he hadn't felt this way in so long, hadn't been with a woman in so long, worry began to etch into his mind humans were so soft, _can they even handle a Turian? Can she even be with me? _

"Garrus-" Aki swallowed hard as he broke away from the kiss, his mouth trailing down her neck to her exposed shoulder, he wanted to nip the flesh, to tease her, to drive her crazy, his hands slipped under her vest in the hopes of spurring this on further, Aki immediately pulled back.

"what's wrong?" he pressed immediately worried he'd done something wrong, _have I crossed a line? Maybe she was just curious and didn't intend to go this far! Oh shit! _"I'm sorry"

"no" she shook her head clearly flustered, grabbing his hand flashing him a breathtaking smile, "you didn't do anything wrong- I want you so bad, but it's difficult between humans and Turians and I want the first time between us to be as comfortable as possible" she soothed _I want it to be a night we can both enjoy_

His mandibles clicked a succession of chirps of relief flooding through him, "Aki- i-" the door to the battery opened behind them, both turned to look.

"Garrus, I wanted to-" Tali began, "Aki!" Aki grinned at the Quarian running to her throwing her arms around her neck and planting a kiss on the suits mask, "oh! It's so good to see you!"

"it has been a long time"

"too long" she looked around Aki to Garrus who stood smiling, "ahh Garrus I was glad to hear you were aboard"

Garrus nodded "I'm glad you came Tali"

"hmm I'm not a fan of Cerberus"

"is anyone?" Aki frowned "still we're all here together- and Jane- she's back I owe them at least for that"

"yes- it's one good thing to come from them"

There was a long pause, Aki cleared her throat taking her chance to leave before her body gave fully into the Turian, "well I'll excuse myself I think you wanted to talk to Garrus" she glanced to the Turian who stared at her intently, "I'll catch you next time"

He nodded "most definitely"

"Jane?"

She looked up from her glass of wine and to the blonde who sat a few seats away from her, both their feet rested atop of the coffee table, it was a night off, a night to relax and catch up, to just be normal siblings, listening to music, talking and drinking, "what's up?"

"horizon- Kaiden, I never said sorry" Aki shook her head "I know you two- "

"I don't want to talk about it" she half whispered looking to the glass in her hands once more, Aki saw the tears brimming in her emerald eyes.

"Jane- I love you", her sisters head snapped up the tears spilling now, "Kaiden will come around if that's what you want- persevere, he's stubborn, you know this better than anyone"

"he was always there you know? Just I thought he would always have my back" Aki scooched over so she could rest her head against Jane's shoulder, "remember that night before Illos, that was our first time together, he was the only thing that kept me sane."

Jane still smiled through the hurt at the memory of him, his hands, his mouth… that smile, _why does he have to be so stubborn!_

"then keep proving him wrong- he thinks you're being controlled, show him what we all see, that you are Jane Shepard, that its just you- every decision is yours"

Jane nodded once "it's all I can do" she rested the side of her head against Aki's "thank you- but- now I have a question for you"

"okay" Aki rose an eyebrow sitting upright grabbing her drink and downing it quickly.

Jane's smile was suddenly wicked, "Garrus-"Aki pursed her lips slightly _ah shit! _"what's going on there?"

Aki shrugged once, "he's the hottest man I've ever met" she admitted.

Jane leaned forward her eyes narrowing "don't you hurt my friend Aki" she warned "he's like a brother to me -admittedly that's weird since you want to fuck him"

Aki snorted "its not like that I promise" Aki could feel herself blushing now, "Garrus is- something else"

"must be" Jane smiled shaking her head once "I have never even seen you bat an eye at anyone… ever"

"mhm" she mumbled not meeting her sisters gaze, "we'll see where it goes".


	8. Chapter 8

**Survival of the fittest**

**Chapter 8**

A shrill beeping awoke her, the panel on the door to her quarters flashing brightly at 2-second intervals, Aki squinted against the bright light and headed to the door pressing the panel open, the beeping stopping.

She tilted her head as Garrus crossed passed her into the room, pacing wildly, clearing her throat she watched as he walked muttering angrily, "hey"

"fucking bastard- I found him" he growled not looking to her.

Aki frowned crossing to where he paced in front of her bed "who? Sidonis?"

"yes" he snarled turning furiously to begin pacing again, Aki watched as he came to a sudden halt turning to her his eyes wild, furious, "you're going to help me yeah?"

"with anything you ever need" she nodded "you got a location?"

"Citadel, a guy named Fade helped him disappear"

"okay- have you spoken to Jane?"

He nodded once sternly "immediately- we're heading to the Citadel now"

"okay- then just try and contain yourself till then. Don't worry Garrus- it'll be over soon" she soothed

"Aki- about before- I didn't think about the-" he ran his eyes over her, only now noticing how revealed she was, the camisole she wore barely concealed her breasts, her legs were bear, the smallest amount of material covering her sex. Aki caught his line of sight and swallowed hard, he tore his eyes free and averted his gaze, "differences between us"

She waved a dismissive hand, her skin still hot from his stare, "I've felt this way about you for a long time Garrus, since back when you first joined the Normandy, if you feel the same, I can wait- for as long as it takes for us both to be comfortable"

He wanted to reach out but did not trust himself to stop at just holding her, instead he walked past her and lingered at the door glancing back to chuckle "I've never met a human who has even been remotely interested in my kind- but you're unlike anyone I've ever met, thank you"

Aki blushed "for what?" she asked hesitantly

"for being you" he stood for a moment before pressing the door panel "I'll see you at the airlock when we arrive"

"you will" Aki assured him, he nodded once and left.

The Normandy docked at the citadel.

Aki, Garrus and Shepard went to Captain Bailey to inquire about Fade.

He informed the trio that some of Fade's contacts worked at a warehouse in the marketplace so that would be the best place to find out more.

Aki glanced to Jane who chewed on her lower lip as she watched Garrus place his weight on one foot then to the other his hands balling and un-balling, he was raring for a fight.

"you alright Garrus?" Jane pressed to his back "calm down- we'll find Fade"

"oh I know we will" Garrus almost growled as the elevator came to their floor.

They found the warehouse bailey mentioned quickly.

They walked in and noticed two Krogans leaning casually against crates.

They immediately took notice of Shepard and brought themselves to attention, wary of the trio.

A volus walked around the corner and approached Shepard, _please don't let it be another biotic god _her mind whispered_._

"Fade?" Jane pressed, "You're not quite how I imagined you."

"Looks can be deceiving. So, which one of you wants to disappear?"

"I'd rather see you make someone reappear." Garrus stated coolly

"Ah, that's not the service we provide."

"Make an exception," Garrus replied as he quickly drew his pistol pointing it at the Volus, "Just this once."

Aki frowned, the hurt had turned itself to hatred, with the mindset he had right now nothing would stop him from getting to his goal.

"Shoot them!" the Volus commanded to his Krogans.

Two shots rang out, Garrus took them out before they could even draw their weapons, Aki's hand twitched around the hilt of her sword, she was holding herself back, this was Garrus's revenge, he needed this closure- although admittedly his speed did surprise her.

Jane was less impressed with Garrus's attitude, she didn't like this side, his hostility radiating _fuck Garrus i'm sorry._

"Listen, we need to find a client of yours. It would be in your best interest to tell us what we need to know." Jane stared pleading, she was afraid he'd torture the Volus for the information

"I'm not the one you need to talk to. I'm not Fade!" he shouted clearly fearful of the Turian who loomed over him.

Garrus walked towards him and knelt to his level, aiming the gun firmly at his chest, "Well then, maybe you'd like to tell us where to find him." He spat

"He's in the factory district. Works out of the old foundry." The volus rambled quickly, clearly terrified.

Garrus looked back at Jane and nodded once, "I know the place."

The Volus backed up making room between himself and the Turian, "He's got a lot of mercs there, Blue Suns, Harkin thinks they're protecting him."

"Harkin?" Shepard asked, "Harkin that works for C-sec?!" _fucking hell! Harkin is Fade_

"No, no, no, he got fired from C-sec awhile ago but he still knows the systems."

"Interesting," said Garrus sternly, "But it doesn't change anything. We still have to find him in order to get to Sidonis."

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Jane asked Garrus softly, "we're right here with you"

"We need to get to a transit station - I can get us where we need to go from there."

"then lets go" Jane prompted.

The volus spoke now hesitantly, "So..uh..I can go?"

"Sure," Garrus said sneered, "But if we don't find Harkin, we'll be back for you"

"Oh…..good," he replied quietly as he walked off.

"nearly there Garrus" Aki said as she turned flashing him a determined smile.

They fought their way through the Blue Suns, trying to get to the office where Harkin had holed himself up.

He was desperately sending out all the mercs he had at is disposal along with two heavy mechs. Nothing that was thrown at them could stop the trio from advancing, they moved as one, lethal in their movements, the rage building up inside of Garrus evident with every step.

They snuck up to the room where Harkin was hiding in- Jane took the front, Aki and Garrus the back.

Harkin looked up and saw Shepard approaching – gun aimed directly at his face. Harkin backed up, heading towards the back door hoping to make a break for it,

"You were close but not close enough," he said as he turned around to run out the door, only to be greeted by Garrus's gun smashing into his face, Aki watched as the man clutched his nose blood gushing out from between his fingers.

Garrus grabbed Harkin by the arm, pulled him back into the room and slammed him against the wall with enough force to wind the man.

"So-Fade-couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?" The tone in Garrus' voice was venomous, acidic to Jane's ears, what had her friend become, she loved him with all her heart but right now in this state he was crazed and she feared for him.

"C'mon Garrus, we can work this out. What do you need?" Harkin bartered

Garrus backed off a little, "I'm looking for someone."

"Well I guess we both have something the other one wants." Aki grimaced at Harkins tone, Garrus kicked him hard in the stomach causing Harkin to double over and fall clutching his guts.

"Harkin," Jane pressed trying to diffuse the situation a little before Garrus actually beat the answers he wanted from the man, "maybe you should just tell us what we need to know."

"Maybe," he replied still gasping, "I still haven't heard what you want."

"You helped a friend of mine disappear," Garrus stated again in that venous tongue, "I need to find him."

"I might need a little more information than that." Harkin sneered _he's not going to give in easily _Aki noted.

"His name was Sidonis, turian, came from…"

"I know who he is and I'm not telling you squat!" _knew it_

"Harkin, this doesn't have to be hard," Jane frowned "just tell him what you know and we'll be gone"

"Screw you! I don't give out client information – it's bad for business."

Garrus punched him in the stomach hard, causing him to fall to the ground again audibly gasping. Garrus then put his foot across Harkin's neck pressing down, "You know what else is bad for business- a broken neck!" he pressed harder now.

"Alright! Alright!" said Harkin struggling to breathe now, "get off me!" Garrus continued pressing, Harkins face reddening with the strain.

He was losing it, Jane could see it, if he kills him now Garrus would never fin Sidonis.

She tactfully approached Garrus and reached out to touch his arm softly before giving him a small _stop _nod.

It was an effective enough reminder to Garrus that he had other business to deal with not just this arsehole, he took his foot off Harkin and stepped back.

"Terminus really changed you, huh Garrus?" Harkin said when he got his breath rubbing his neck.

"No, but Sidonis... opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting." Garrus voice was low and husky, Aki wanted to hold him, to stop everything that had led to this point.

Harkin walked over to his console.

He called Sidonis, "Yeah it's me, there's a chance your identity has been compromised. That's why I'm calling. I'm sending an agent. Where do you want to meet?"

Harkin got off the comm, "It's all good. He wants to meet you in front of Orbital Lounge in the middle of the day. So…if our business is done, I'm going to get going."

Harkin turned to walk away but not before Garrus grabbed him by his shirt lifting him slightly, "I don't think so…you're a criminal now Harkin."

"So what? You're just going to kill me? That's not your style Garrus."

Garrus let go of Harkin and pushed him back a few steps the malice evident in his eyes, "Kill you? No…but I don't mind slowing you down a little." Garrus pulled out his gun and aimed at Harkin who squirmed on the floor, Jane's breath caught, Garrus needed this, he needed his closure and this guy was a piece of shit she turned her head only glancing back at the sound of a grunt.

Jane frowned lightly at the scene, Aki had grabbed the barrel of the gun and was shaking her head, "don't waste your ammo, c-sec knows where he is now" she breathed

Garrus quickly pulled his gun free from Aki's hand, his eyes filled with anger, _I thought she of all people would understand._

He looked back at Harkin, "I guess it's your lucky day." he growled

Jane had to smile a little, her sister was usually the ruthless one it was completely out of character for her to do something like that.

Aki moved passed Garrus and over to Jane who had started to walk off, thinking Garrus would follow.

They both stopped and turned at the pained cries that rang out of Harkin's mouth due to Garrus head-butting Harkin so hard that he fell to the ground blood exploding from his nose yet again.

Garrus crossed over to them, "I didn't shoot him." He glanced to Aki, "no ammo used"

"C'mon, let's move." Jane chuckled inwardly.

Garrus spoke back at Harkin as they walked out together, "Sidonis better be there…or I'll be back to finish the job."

Garrus drove to the location, he parked the transit at their destination and took a moment before he eventually spoke, "We shouldn't have just let Harkin go. He deserved to be punished."

"I'm getting a little worried about you Garrus. You were pretty hard on Harkin." Jane frowned, her eyes scanning his angry features, Aki sat in the back glancing to Garrus as he ground his teeth together.

"You don't think he deserved it?!" he shouted his mandibles flared.

"It's just not like you." Jane breathed with a thoughtful frown

"What do you want from me Shepard? What would you do if someone betrayed you?!" he growled

"I'm not sure…but I wouldn't let it change me." She retorted "you're a good man Garrus"

"I would have said the same thing before it happened to me." Garrus looked out of the window then back to her

"It's not too late…you don't have to go through with this." Jane almost pleaded, Aki could hear the desperation.

"Who's going to bring Sidonis to justice if I don't?! Nobody else knows what he's done. Nobody else cares. I don't see any other options." Aki sighed softly, today was not a day she wanted to repeat.

"Let me talk to him." Jane offered

"Talk all you want but it won't change my mind. I don't care what his reasons were, he screwed us – he deserves to die."

"I understand what you're going through, but do you really want to kill him?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not you."

"This isn't you either."

"Really? I've always hated injustice. The thought that Sidonis could get away with this…why should he go on living when ten good men lie in unmarked graves?! I'm sorry Shepard, words won't resolve this problem. I need to set up." He looked around, scouting out the area, "I can get a clear shot from over there."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, _there was no way to get through to him now, the anger was too much, too much hatred to put aside._

"Keep him talking and don't get in my way," he said coldly. "I'll let you know when he's in my sights. Give me a signal so I know you're ready, then I'll take the shot. You better go – he'll be here soon."

Aki and Jane nodded once to each other understanding what was expected of them.

Garrus got himself set up and looked around for Shepard and Aki though his sniper scope.

"Shepard, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

Garrus spotted Shepard and then quickly scanned the area for Sidonis, _bastard!_

"Alright, there he is. Wave him over and keep him talking."

Aki looked around nudging Shepard to point the direction of the on edge Turian, Shepard did as instructed, Sidonis saw the wave walked over to her.

"Let's get this over with," Sidonis said, Aki noted how nervous he was, quickly scanning the area, _damn it looked like he's about to run, he knows how guilty he is._

"You're in my shot," said Garrus, "move to the side."

Shepard felt herself flush, Garrus needed this, he needed the closure, this chapter needed to be able to heal. She swallowed hard, Aki frowned wondering whether or not she'd actually allow this to happen.

She stepped to the side, "oh don't worry this wont take long at all"

"are you one of Harkins men? I don't recall ever seeing you"

"that's it just keep him talking a few more seconds" Garrus focused on lining his shot perfectly,

"I was told Harkin was one of the best- this better not happen again"

Shepard stepped to the side again "it won't, don't worry"

Garrus snarled, his eye firmly on the scope, Sidonis turned to leave clearly spooked, "what oh shit- "the bullet whizzed passed, perfect head shot.

Sidonis was dead before his body thudded off the floor.

"betrayal repaid sidonis" Garrus breathed, his hands were shaking... it was the first time he'd ever killed in cold blood, he was unarmed but the pain, the anger... it was too much to ignore, he deserved this.

They met Garrus back at the shuttles, Aki noticed how the strain had seemingly lifted from Garrus's shoulders, the anger dissipating the hurt however would take a lot longer to heal.

"that was easy enough"

Jane nodded "yeah-clean and simple, good work Garrus" she frowned "please-don't make me do this again"

He nodded "thanks for helping me, both of you, let's get moving I need to get away from here"

Aki nodded "had to do what you had to do" she whispered following after him and Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Survival of the fittest**

**chapter 9**

Back aboard the Normandy is was nonstop, Jane had all but entered her Cabin when Thane had came asking her for a favour, he had a problem with his son and had no one else to turn too.

Jane figured she'd give Garrus some time so instead of her usual ground crew she chose Jack to accompany herself and Thane.

Garrus had resigned himself to the battery for the entirety that Shepard was gone, he had to process everything that had happened, he'd gotten his revenge and yet he still felt empty and hurt, Aki lounged in her room listening to music whilst she sharpened her swords.

Jane entered her cabin and showered before slipping into a pair of jeans and baggy t-shirt, her email tinged, computer blinking, she sat down on the chair and pulled open the email, her eyes watering as she read the words,

_Jane,_

_I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?_

_Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. A lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside._

_But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die - on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself._

_When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care._

_-Kaidan_

Jane sighed heavily, at least there was some hope…maybe, if she didn't die again. She wanted to reply, to tell him that in her heart its still 2 years ago, that she still felt his body in the bed beside her, but what good would that do apart from hurt them both, like he said he was trying to move on.

Jane decided on an early night- her head hit the pillow and darkness engulfed her.

Jane awoke with a groan, she hadn't slept that well since she was resurrected but last night she slept like a baby, she showered and got dressed before heading down to the galaxy map which of course was on lock down- Illusive man.

After a brief meeting in the conference room Shepard set a course for the collector ship a Turian patrol had managed to disable.

Jane entered the Collector ship, along with Garrus and Aki.

Jane was immediately on edge; she could feel the Goosebumps prickle at her skin beneath her armour.

It was so vast and yet so empty, _there's something wrong with this place _Garrus's mind concluded, he looked to Aki, the mask she wore covered her face so he couldn't gauge her expression, but he was sure she felt the same the way she stood was ridged.

They followed Jane and abruptly stopped at a pile of discarded human bodies.

"Why would the Collectors leave so many corpses here?" Garrus pressed staring at the almost rotting corpses.

"maybe experiments gone wrong?" Aki suggested as she crouched to examine them further, she shook her head once before looking to Jane, "collectors could be sick bastards why else would they abduct colonies"

"There are worse things than death," Jane replied, "like being a test subject for fucked up aliens- Let's keep moving."

They moved further into the ship and came across a control terminal with a life pod next to it. Inside the pod was a Collector.

"another experiment?" Aki pressed

Jane scrolled through the terminal, "Joker, I'm sending the information from this terminal your way, tell me if you can find out what they were up to."

"Data received, analysing…the Collectors were running baseline genetic comparison between their species and humanity."

"What did they find out?" Aki asked

"Holy shit…a quad-strand genetic structure- protheans."

"wait so these- are protheans?" Garrus frowned motioning to the collector.

"They are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic re-write. The Reapers have re-purposed them to suit their needs."

"They were turned into monsters and enslaved by the Reapers" Jane shook her head "Still, we have to stop them."

"No species should have to suffer through that," Garrus said.

"Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Move out."

They continued into the ship there was still no signs of life, it was like a wasteland, a metallic vast desert. Aki stopped suddenly and turned; _this isn't right_ she scanned the area desperate to quell the unease.

"Shepard," Joker called on the comm, "I ran some more tests and you're not going to believe this…this ship is the same ship that attacked the Normandy two years ago."

"The same ship dodging me for two years. Way beyond coincidence."

"this is the ship that killed you?" Aki frowned her teeth grounding, _these bastards were the ones that destroyed the Normandy. _

"well this shit just got incredibly personal" Garrus shook his head

"Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back."

After what seemed like an eternity of wandering through the corridors, they eventually came upon a control panel on a platform.

"Where are the bodies of the Collector crew?" Garrus asked. "Careful, Shepard. Something doesn't feel right about this."

"it can't be an unmanned vessel and there are no signs of fighting…" aki trailed off on high alert.

Jane approached the control panel, "Let's see if we can find anything useful from their data banks."

Aki kept her eyes peeled on the rafters above, her eyes lingering to where she saw movement, it was quick but there was someone watching, she motioned to Garrus, "up there"

He nodded "I know"

Aki had to smile, of course he knew, _fucking Vakarian_

"Jane, this is going to get rough" Aki murmured getting closer to her

The platform powered up and they were lifted into the air

As they rose, other platforms were also propelled up and into the space around them Aki frowned "jane- I think we've found our missing crew" she began firing at the collectors that had hitched onto the other platforms.

"Joker, find a way to override the systems!"

They ducked behind the short walls of the platform using it as a barricade against the oncoming fire, shooting at what Collectors they could see, Aki hit her cloaking device and skirted around annihilating the bulk that were trying to flank Jane and Garrus.

"More in bound!" yelled Garrus already firing

More and more platforms were headed for them all filled with pissed off collector soldiers

"Hurry it up Joker!" shouted Shepard.

Aki looked around making sure there were no more straggling before giving Jane the all clear signal.

"We've regained control of the platform," Joker said, "and we found data that can help us pass through the Omega 4 relay." Joker explained "oh and Yeah that turian distress signal…it was the Collectors luring us here."

"Figures." Aki stated rolling her eyes

"Something else, Commander…turian signals have a secondary encryption which was present but corrupted in the signal…no way Illusive Man thought it was genuine. He had to know it was a trap…why would he send us into a trap?"

"that fuckin'- "

"Commander, the Collector ship is powering up…you've got to get out of there before their weapon systems come online! I'm not losing another Normandy! I'm sending you coordinates for shuttle extraction!"

"Come on, let's move!" yelled Shepard already running.

Aki began removing her holsters once aboard the Normandy, "well that was fun Jane, make sure to spit in the illusive man's face for me"

"yeah-I have a lot of questions" Jane frowned "but not for today- I cannot be arsed to see his smug- "

"commander illusive man wants to conference in- "

"think you better lose the signal Joker" Aki laughed

"can do" Joker responded "good work team"

It had been a slow few days mainly gathering supply's and training, that is until Samara had went to Shepard asking her for help to find the woman she was chasing called Morinth, who apparently could kill whoever she slept with and had also turned out to be her daughter.

Morinth was on omega, and she had killed again. Shepard was to be used as bait to lure Morinth out of the club and into a trap devised by Samara.

"how do I look?" Jane asked standing in front of Aki, the dress was silver, shiny and tight with a plunging neckline, it hugged Jane's frame perfectly, her hair hung in ringlets around her gentle face,

"you look like you're trying to pull" Aki nodded "be careful when you're in there"

Jane laughed "I'm not going alone- your dress is there"

Aki scoffed "what the fuck?"

"its better, in case I don't attract her, you might… you're my backup"

"oh-you bitch"

"get dressed" Jane ordered

Aki quickly dressed, she huffed attempting to pull the short dress down a bit further whilst trying not to lose her boobs in the process, she glanced to Jane, "I feel exposed"

"you look amazing" Jane tilted her head "like absolutely amazing- I don't think I've ever seen you look like well this" she smiled motioning to her younger sibling.

Aki sighed and tied her hair up into a messy bun, quickly applied some make up and slipped on a pair of heels, "let's get this over with"

Samara stood by the airlock, "one of you will definitely attract Morinth" she nodded proud with her plan.

Samara explained outside of the club that she would not be entering and that they should try and attract Morinth by any means necessary.

The two of them entered in and immediately headed for different ends of the club.

Aki headed for the bar and bought a whiskey quickly downing it, before looking around, she spotted Jane who approached two Turians, _by any means huh? _Aki smirked, there was a brief conversation before Jane sent them both to the ground coolly walking away.

Aki leaned back against the bar waving a dismissive hand to the man who attempted to talk to her "sorry- I'm waiting for my boyfriend" she lied flashing him a wicked smile.

she watched as Jane stared down a Krogan at the bar, another brief conversation before the Krogan go up and walked away.

Jane laughed softly and began scanning the club again for more ways to get this Morinth to notice her, she came to a halt as an Asari emerged from a shadowy booth to block her path, Aki turned trying not to draw any attention to herself.

"My name is Morinth. I've been watching you. You're the most interesting person in this place. I've got a booth over here in the shadows…why don't you come sit with me?"

"Sure," she replied as she followed Morinth to the booth.

Morinth took a seat, "Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting to talk to. Some nights, there's just one person. Tonight, it's you. Why is that?"

"I've travelled all over the galaxy…I know what I like," she replied honestly.

"It changes you, doesn't it?"

"Real travel means going to dangerous places."

"Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine."

"Yes, exactly."

"When I travel, I find myself drawn to dark, dangerous places." _Of course you do._

"Violent places?"

"Violence is the surest expression of power."

"Violence is a means to an end. Power is that end." _What the fuck am I saying? _

"Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

"Lead the way," Jane replied with a smile- Aki was behind in an instant, skirting in the shadows as they left the nightclub.

They entered Morinth's apartment and sat down on couch, Morinth edging her way in toward Jane

She caressed Jane's face tenderly, "Look into my eyes and tell me you want me. Tell me you'd kill for me. Anything I want."

Morinth's eyes had changed to black, her whole person switching abruptly, it was hypnotising as much as predatory, Jane could understand why people fell for it.

"Don't count on it," Jane replied bluntly.

Morinth looked at her in shock _has no-one ever turned you down?_

"But you…who are you? Oh, no…I see what's going on. The bitch found herself a little helper."

Samara burst through the door already engulfed in Biotics.

"Morinth!" she shouted out as she used a biotic throw to fling Morinth across the room.

"Mother…"

"Do not call me that," she said as another biotic lash whipped her.

"I can't choose to stop being your daughter. My only crime was being born with the gifts you gave me!"

She threw a biotic warp at Samara.

"Enough Morinth!"

Aki ran in just as the fight was beginning, mother and daughter fighting for their lives, Jane had moved out of the line of fire, unarmed against two Biotic masters, Aki ran to her dragging her back behind the couch as a tendril of whip launched a table in their direction.

"I'm as strong as she is! Let me join you!" Morinth pleaded,

"I am already sworn to help you, Shepard. Let us finish this!" Samara stated coldly, the two were in a battle of tug-of-war.

Jane looked to Aki, "think you can knock Morinth down?"

Aki smirked, "sure thing" she adjusted position and hurled a shockwave at Morinths feet breaking their hold.

Samara took advantage and advanced on her…Morinth scurried back until she hit the wall the fear evident.

Samara grabbed her daughter by the neck, "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." Her hand glowed brightly as she slammed it down into Morinth's face killing her on contact, she dropped the body to the floor and turned to her companions, "I'm ready to leave this place and get on with my life. Are you ready to go as well?"

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about this?" Jane asked softly, estranged or not killing your child would have been devastating.

"Shepard, what do you think I will say? What can I say? I just killed the bravest and smartest of my daughters. There are no words. I will try another time. For now, show mercy on a broken old warrior and let us leave."

"Okay" Jane breathed.

Back aboard the Normandy there was a moment of quiet, Jane took advantage of this and decided to check on her crew and see if everyone was okay; after finishing her rounds and with no immediate situations to take care of it was time to gather supplies from the Citadel.

Aki stopped by the mess before heading to her room to change, she grabbed a bottle of water and headed of the elevator, "Aki?"

She smirked glancing over her shoulder back to him "Vakarian?"

"wow- you look- "he stopped himself_, how did she look? Different? Amazing? Fucking sexy? _His plates were burning.

"pick your jaw up Garrus it was for a mission"

"Damn" he ran his eyes up and down her before clearing his throat "i-uh- I have some calibrations" he mumbled tearing himself away _if I don't move, I'll rip that dress of her in front of everyone._

Aki laughed returning to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Survival of the fittest chapter 10.**

The Normandy docked against the citadel at 19.00 hours.

The crew had divvied up the tasks for gathering supplies and were due back aboard the Normandy at 08.00 the next morning.

Jane had decided everyone needed to blow off some steam, things were fast paced at the moment and the crew were hungry for some ground time.

"what's your plans Jane?" Aki pressed as they stood at the air lock,

She shrugged "hotel- room service, comfy sheets, Jacuzzi tub" she almost moaned, "ultimate relaxation- you?"

"I've an apartment here, probably order takeout, get incredibly drunk and watch films"

"you have an apartment here?"

"yeah- under a different name obviously"

"since when?"

"after you died- ma came and stayed with me for a while when she was ground side; well when I was free that is"

"I'll have to check it out- but tonight bubbles are calling"

"Jane?"

"yeah?"

"thank you"

"for what?"

"for everything"

Jane flashed her a grin in response pulling the blonde into a tight embrace, "I will always be here- now go, go and have fun" she laughed pulling away and exiting the ship.

Aki frowned looking around at everyone exiting_, where's Garrus? _She scoured the people leaving once more before making her way back to the main battery, he wasn't even going to leave the ship.

Aki entered inside and arched an eyebrow at his back, "come on Vakarian- pack a bag"

He turned to glance at her, she wore a loose fitting top and shorts finished with a pair of small black boots, her hair was a mass of silver waves, she flashed him a flirtatious smile and slowly walked over to where he stood over the console, she glanced at the screen and blushed wildly, "well…"

Garrus cringed quickly trying to click off the browsing tabs, "it's not- "_shit! Shit! Shit!_

"hey what you do in your downtime – "

"it's not for pleasure- its educational" _why didn't I click it off?!_

Aki blushed again, "Is that so" she sauntered around him so she could prop herself up on the bar to his side.

"what were you saying anyway?" he tried to change subject

Aki shook her head and smiled again "do you want to stay tonight?"

"where?"

"my apartment" she smiled, "take out, whiskey, Blasto"

Garrus nodded, "that sounds fantastic" he husked, she watched as he grabbed a small bag packing a few of his belongings, "ready?"

"follow me" she beamed.

The apartment wasn't far in a cab from the presidium, Aki paid the fare and exited Garrus followed after her as she led the way, he watched as Aki keyed in the code and stepped inside.

He could smell her, it was overwhelming, her scent was so strong here, he followed through the long corridor looking into each passing room, gym, kitchen, bedrooms, bathroom, study until they emerged into the living room.

Garrus looked around, pictures hung on the walls, huge open fireplace the fire already roaring, comfy sofa's, thick pile rug, the smell of perfume lingered not hers someone else's.

This place felt like home… _so this is Aki's solace. _

He walked over to a unit and picked up a picture frame chuckling, two small girls dressed in identical clothing, grinning at the camera the smaller of the two was missing her two front teeth her silver eyes narrowing at the sun, the older girls nose and cheeks splattered with freckles her green eyes shining brightly, he turned holding the frame, "I like this"

"ahh- that was taken on earth, we were young uhh, I think I was uh 6 and Jane 13"

"do you have anymore?"

she motioned to a cabinet beside the television, "there's Polaroid's- uhm- printed photos, my mum is mad on them"

Garrus opened the cabinet and pulled out an album flicking through the pages chuckling, birthdays, Christmas's, school photos, years' worth of Aki and Jane's memories.

Aki watched the Turian as he thumbed through the pages, laughing softly, she had never let anyone into her life like this, it was a new sensation, watching the only man she'd ever felt drawn to see her life, the before military Aki.

Aki crossed through into the bedroom and placed her bag down onto the huge bed unpacking her belongings, "Garrus!" she shouted

"yeah?"

"there's spare rooms back down the hall "she smiled softly "or you could stay in here with me"

Garrus bristled _stay with her? _He put the album down and walked down the adjacent corridor to where she stood putting her belongings away.

"if you're not comfortable-"she began, Garrus crossed the space between them in an instant dropping his bag to the floor, his hands wrapped around her, burying himself into her hair inhaling the intoxicating aroma that flooded every inch of the apartment.

He moved his hand to her cheek tilting her head up to look at him, his eyes were liquid pools of passion, so blue they shimmered, Aki rose herself up on her tip-toes arms going up around his neck so she could softly bring him down to her.

"you realise you could have any human you want?" he husked softly turning his face slightly, "why the fuck would you be interested in me?"

Aki scowled at him angrily, "and why the hell wouldn't i want you?" she snapped, her mouth connecting with his. Garrus felt his whole body shudder with pleasure, his mandibles clicking audibly, Aki slowly pulled back from the kiss and took a step away, she kept her eyes on him with every movement she made next.

Garrus felt his plates burning beneath his armour, he swallowed audibly as her hands went to the bottom of her t-shirt tugging it up and over her head, his eyes ran over her curves, the way her breast bulged in her bra, the muscular sinew of her form, she undid the button on her shorts and shimmied them down over her hips kicking her boots off as well as them in one fluid movement.

Garrus exhaled sharply the underwear she wore barely concealed her warm centre, _is this really happening?_ Aki almost smirked at how still he had become, how hungry his eyes were, the mandibles clicking rhythmically. His eyes never left, the anticipation of what was to come made his muscles tighten, his body burn and ache- her hands went behind, he heard the snap of her bra before she revealed her soft mounds, the nipples hardening, _i can't take this- i need her now!_

Garrus almost lunged forward, forcing Aki back onto the bed, he leaned over her, his mouth on hers, rough tongue probing.

Aki moaned as he left her lips only to leave trail down her body leaving small nips in his wake, he ran his mouth down her neck along her chest settling on her breasts, his hand on one his mouth on the other.

His rough tongue lapped at her nipple as his hand squeezed and fondled, Aki moaned audibly her hand in his fringe tugging softly.

Aki managed to prop herself up on her elbow, "get undressed Vakarian" she demanded breathy.

Garrus chuckled nodding once "yes ma'am" Aki bit down on her lower lip with a groan as the Turian stood up and began stripping, Aki sat in marvel, his plates were so intricate, outlining muscles and sinew, she reached out and ran her fingers along his stomach, they weren't as rough as they looked, just hard.

Garrus took her hand leaning down to press his mouth against it, "turned off?" he pressed softly

"no- i- i just-" she ran her hand along his arm, her stomach pooling with heat, "you're just- Turians are so different" she smiled coyly.

"so are humans" he stated pulling her back into him and up to a standing position, he tugged on the remaining item of clothing she wore, the underwear dropped to the floor. Garrus's hands ran down over her hips and bare ass settling on the back of her thighs. Aki allowed him to lift her slightly her legs wrapping around his waist his hip-spurs supporting her body as she crushed her thighs against him.

His mouth went to the side of her neck planting hot kisses as he walked with her to a dresser at the side of the room, he sat her down on it returning to his onslaught of nips and kisses, Aki moaned loudly as his breath hit her slick opening, she was so turned on, any more teasing and she would be tipped over the edge before the fun had even started.

Her body threw back as he took his first lap of her folds, tongue swirling, Aki felt her breath hitch "Garrus" she moaned as his tongue continued on, Garrus felt himself losing control, he wanted to tease and drive her wild but his plates had other ideas.

Aki's hand went to his fringe tugging, "i need you inside me Garrus", Garrus half growled his plates had already shifted exposing his throbbing member, he grabbed her hips and pulled her forward positioning himself over her now dripping centre he slid into her slowly with each inch he gave her time to adjust relishing in her soft gasps and moans her nails digging into the plating of his ass, "oh fuck" she moaned loudly, his dick was ridged and hit every sweet spot.

Aki threw her head back as he began to slowly thrust, he watched her every movement, engrossed in the flush that had settled on her chest and cheeks, her opening so hot, her walls crushing against him, _fuck do you drive me crazy! _

Any fantasy that Aki had of him could never have compared to this moment right now, his hard plates scraping every inch of her body as they intertwined, his mouth against the crook of her neck licking and kissing, his hands on her hips bringing her down to meet his every thrust, the ridged cock thrusting faster now forcing itself deeper inside.

Garrus could feel her body drawing closer everything tightening around him, her breathing intensified, "Garrus" she gasped as he entered harder now, pleasure etched into her features, he was close too he could feel the throbbing intensifying.

Aki's thighs became vice like as she was tipped over into ecstasy, every inch of her body twitching as she moaned his name. Garrus continued on almost brutal in pace, he needed to cum, had to he was right there Aki met his thrusts the sound of their bodies connecting echoing in the silent apartment and smell of her arousal threw him over. Garrus released inside thrusting shallowly a few more times before withdrawing his head resting against her shoulder as he moaned quietly.

Aki shimmied herself down off the dresser, grabbing Garrus's hand and leading him to the bed, she crawled along stopping midway on all fours, her backside arching in his direction, Garrus immediately chuckled "not done yet huh?"

"i have just as much stamina as a Turian, Garrus" she winked arching her back deeper and separating her legs, Garrus moaned at the sight of her pink entrance luring him in his seed dripping free, he swallowed loudly his member was already hard the plates opening again, he crawled along to her taking her hips once more as he kneeled behind that amazing ass, he didn't give her any adjustment this time, he thrust in hard making her call out his name.

He was rough now, the thrusts that were controlled before were now frenzied, "oh shit garrus" she called out as the wave of pleasure rolled over her like a freight train. Her hands balled in the sheets as he pushed her down further, never stopping his brutal onslaught moaning loudly.

His talons dug into the flesh of her sides making small indentations, "Aki-you're -amazing" he grunted throwing her into ecstasy once more, he didn't know how much longer he could last as she threw herself back to meet every one of his violent thrusts, he tightened around her body as he spilled his warmth into her once more dropping onto the bed beside her with a satisfied groan.

Garrus pulled her into him, holding her tightly, "fuck Aki" he moaned softly as the ghost of pleasure lingered, he nuzzled into her chest, Aki chuckled softly holding him close, "i got kind of worked up at the end- sorry"

Aki planted a kiss on his injured mandible "it was amazing, thank you for taking this chance with me, i know different species sex can be tough"

He ran his talons through her hair "it was perfect"

Aki smiled adjusting herself, so she was sitting up, "are you hungry?"

Garrus nodded "yeah i could eat"

"come on i have like 50 million takeout addresses, I'm sure one does Dextro" Aki shimmied to the edge of the bed and stood walking to the adjacent bathroom, "want to shower?" she pressed switching on the faucet steaming filling the room, Garrus was up in an instant pushing her back under the hot stream, his mouth against hers as he lifted her leg and hooked it over his hip-spur.

aki grinned "damn Vakarian your insatiable"

"only for you" he grunted his plates shifting again, dick sliding into her slick opening, they moaned in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

**survival of the fittest **

**chapter 11**

Aki rolled over and smiled wildly as her arm went around him, she pulled her body into his and kissed the back of his neck, "good morning"

"good morning" he replied sleepily as he took her hand and pressed it to his mouth

"any regrets?" she murmured against his warm flesh

"none" he chuckled turning to her, he lay facing her his hand going to her cheek "only that we have to go back to the Normandy so soon"

"we have a couple of hours- do you want breakfast?"

"sure, do you want to go out?"

"you wouldn't mind?"

"no" he laughed "why would i?"

she arched an eyebrow "are you sure you're okay with this?"

he kissed her forehead "i'm more than okay"

"then yes" she grinned, "i would love to go out"

They sat in a cafe in the presidium that did a mix of foods including that of Dextro, Aki smiled as Garrus scanned the menu before turning to the Asari waitress placing his food order, Aki ordered coffee for them both -one of the few things that Garrus could injest- along with a plate of eggs, hash browns and toast for herself.

"how are you feeling Garrus?" she pressed softly

"dont worry" he smiled "i'm doing okay"

"i'm glad" she breathed, the food came relatively fast and they began to eat, Aki looked into his bowl, faintly the food resembled porridge but incredibly thick and topped with a dark watery substance.

"its sweet" he laughed to her inquisitive eyes "it tastes the equivalent of your syrup"

she nodded "so you have a sweet tooth?"

"i'd prefer meat" he admitted honestly "but their dextro options were a little limited"

"we'll go somewhere better next time" she promised

"it's fine, my mom used to make this dish back home"

"she did?"

"family favourite- my sister loves it"

she smiled wildly "you don't talk about them much"

He cleared his throat "okay- uhm" he ate a mouthful of the food and nodded "my sister Solana is younger, she's ridiculously smart, top of her class always. My mom, Sera, she was a soldier back in her day before-" he stopped himself, her sickness had always been a tough subject for him, Aki noticed his brow furrowing, he cleared his throat again "she's the sweetest woman you could ever meet, and my dad, you already know about him"

She reached her hand across the table and placed it upon his, their fingers interlacing, "thank you"

He nodded, his mandibles clicking "your welcome"

The crew arrived back at the Normandy at the allocated time.

Garrus and Aki arrived hand in hand, the previous night had secured there place together.

Aki was aware of the looks thrown her way, a human and a Turian were an odd match a one she had never even seen before, but they worked- they melded so well to each other and frankly she couldn't care less about the prying eyes and Garrus seemed unfazed by the situation so that put her at ease.

Jane stood at the airlock shooting Aki a smirk as she and the Turian entered, Garrus nodded to the elder sibling "commander"

"Garrus" she smiled "eventful night huh?"

Garrus cleared his throat, "i should go and check my calibrations" his go to line when things got awkward, he released his hold on Aki giving her hand a tight squeeze before he did, "you know where to find me"

"yep" she smiled as she watched him leave, taking in the swagger of his hips as he sauntered away.

"later?" Jane pressed "my room"

"yeah Jane" Aki smiled walking away.

The missions came thick and fast, the days seemed filled with endless fighting.

It seemed like every member of the crew had some unfinished business to take care of, Jack blew up a base, Grunt hit puberty and became a fully fledged clan Urdnot member, Tali almost became exiled, Mordin's protege going missing there was hardly time for a breather with that and Jacobs dad, Miranda's sister and numerous other side tracks.

"what's up with all this chop Joker?" Jane pressed with a frown; the Normandy wasn't used to this amount of resistance.

"Doing my best, Commander. The wind's gusting to 500 kph."

Shepard watched the concentration as Joker steered the ship through the turbulence- the jolting suddenly coming to a halt.

"what just happened?" she pressed

"The Reaper's mass effect fields are still active. We just passed inside their envelope."

The Normandy slowly pulled to dock with the wreck, "I don't fucking like this" she muttered heading to suit up.

"yeah me neither" he replied to her back.

Aki looked around nodding to Thane who stood at her side, "you feel it too?" he husked

"hmm" she replied flicking a glance to Jane "be careful- this place feels just as off as the last"

"fucking sick of traps" she snapped motioning them to follow.

The trio began to walk, the ship shook violently staggering the group "what the fuck is happening Joker?"

"ahw shit!" he grunted "The Reaper put up kinetic barriers. I don't think we can get through from our side."

"We'll have to take down the barrier generators from in here. Any idea where they are Joker?"

"At the moment of activation, I detected a heat spike in what is most likely the wreck's mass effect core. Sending the coordinates now. Be advised, the core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude." EDI informed them.

"well nothings ever easy is it Jane?" Aki laughed softly

Thane shot her a look she arched an eyebrow _was that almost a smile from Thane Krios?_

"So we take the barriers down to escape and the wreck falls into the planet below. Do you see a problem with that Joker?" Jane shook her head and exhaled sharply

"That means we all die. Yeah, I got it." He replied flatly.

"then I have one order for you, get us out of here alive" she smiled having the upmost faith in him.

"aye-aye Commander"

"Okay, we'll make a sweep for survivors and grab what we need. Stand by."

"Good hunting."

They explored further into the ship, the enemies came thick and fast, husks crawling out from under rafters like horror movie characters. Aki shook her head sadly; these things were once people.

They continued along the darkened corridors, Jane saw more husks approaching, she went to fire her gun… they dropped to the ground perfect shots Jane's hadn't fired a round.

"Sniper," Thane looked to the unknown shooter's direction

Aki motioned to Jane and stepped into the line of fire, friend or foe needed to be established, a shot didn't fire. "Friend" Aki nodded to Jane, "be careful"

Jane walked down the corridor where the shots had come from, "Let's go find our friend then."

The fought with more enemies quickly clearing them out, they stopped at the end of the platform, Aki motioned to Jane, "Eden prime- Dragons teeth"

"let's just keep moving" she growled, they were nearing the heart of the ship, "quicker the better" Jane frowned nodding to her comrades.

There was a silence, thick and heavy, Aki turned hand on her sword ready to strike at the creeping husk, BANG BANG.

The shots were quick and precise the bodies hitting the floor, they stopped all guns on hands the friendly sniper stood, "Shepard Commander"

"it's a Geth" Aki arched an eyebrow, "what the fuck"

"I didn't know they were able to communicate"

"they don't- " Jane was cut off by his disappearance more husks advancing, "take them out and let's go find him"

Husks, abominations and scions came hard and fast as they continued deeper into the reaper, Jane approached a terminal quickly scanning it "Aki- I've found the IFF"

"good- we should keep moving"

They entered through and into a new room and came to the core noticing the Geth sniper being took down by a wave of enemies, "let's take that core down"

The room was swarmed, the core only exposed its self now and then they hit the core each time before the shutters closed repeating it every chance they got in a cycle, the core exploded the ship shaking wildly.

"Jane- we need to go" Thane nodded to her

"what about the Geth?"

"we've never had a one intact and it helped us, grab it, take it back to the Normandy"

The trio hauled it up and began to run, the ship shaking violently now, "open the airlock ready for us Joker!" Jane shouted as they ran to an opening in the hull.

The Normandy got in as close as it could, Aki inhaled deeply helping Shepard tossing the Geth over the space and into the airlock, "Thane- Jump"

Thane took a short run and jumped the distance between the collector ship and the Normandy, the swarms of enemies were approaching quicker now, way too many.

"let's go" Aki nodded grasping Jane's arm as they made the leap touching down safely, the airlock doors shutting behind them.

"by the way" Aki laughed softly "Tali, she is going to fucking berserk"

Jane groaned "just another day"


	12. Chapter 12

**Survival of the fittest **

**Chapter 12**

Shepard entered Aki's quarters and frowned at the lack of the younger sibling "EDI?"

"yes commander?"

"where's Aki"

"Aki is currently in the main battery- would you like me to relay a message via intercom?"

Jane chuckled "oh-uh no, I'll wait here"

Aki sat on the edge of the cot and laughed as Garrus relayed his story of how Turians relieve stress, "so- it's just a huge fuck-fest?"

"I guess so, it works, helps us to focus"

"well who wouldn't be focused after a night with you?" she purred softly turning to flash Garrus a wicked smile, "I've missed you"

"hmm…" he walked over to her taking a seat beside and wrapping his arms tightly around her body, "yeah, its been a while since we've had a breather"

"let's make up for that shall we?" her mouth was against him in an instant, armour and clothes strewn around the room. Garrus watched every movement she made on top of him, arching his back against the nails that raked down his chest, her lips touched every inch of his body as she trailed down, warm breath making him twitch.

Aki grinned as he sat up pulling her soft body against his, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, his plates were open his member slipping straight into her sopping core.

Aki threw her head back with a loud moan, his hands on her hips bringing her body to pace with his hard rapid thrusts, Aki wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth against his, tongues dancing as their bodies collided. Aki felt his plates scraping against her nipples, his hands under her ass now bringing her up and down harder and faster, Aki held him tighter groaning at the soft clicking his mandibles made as he spurred them on.

"fuck Garrus" she moaned moving her lips from his mouth to the crook of his neck, he grunted frowning as she adjusted herself placing her feet flat and leaning back so she could rest her arms at her sides and bounce herself up and down. Garrus growled at the new pace his eyes on the bobbing of her breasts.

"you're amazing" he grunted watching the sweat that dewed on her flesh, he felt her tighten around him member and smirked on the edge himself, Aki's body juddered relentlessly as she called out his name managing to keep her pace so Garrus could hit his high. Garrus came loudly gripping her tightly as he spilled his warmth. Aki managed to keep up for a few more shallow thrusts before they slowly unravelled themselves from each other, laying down on the cot, Garrus pulled her back into him using his foot his drag a blanket up so they could pull it over them.

Aki entered her quarters and arched an eyebrow at Jane who lay on her bed flicking through a data-pad she had left out, "hey"

"well hey" Jane smiled up at her, "I thought I'd just wait but got bored and started reading- "

"my private files?"

"hmm" she frowned sadly at her younger sibling, "I- I didn't realise you did this many jobs"

"wet-work is… in high demand"

"Aki- some of these people. why do you keep the records?" Jane pressed softly

"Jane, I've killed a lot of people" Aki nodded removing her jacket, she walked to a small stool in front of her weapons table and ran a hand through her hair, "some were so awful, they were murderers and terrorists"

"and the others?" Jane asked

"yeah- there are some I think about all the time" she shook her head once almost angrily, "some just kids, teenagers, parents, some in crossfire" she ground her teeth

"Aki…"

"don't Jane, I know the things I've done are awful but honestly there is no bringing back the dead the most I can do is remember them" she smiled to her sister "i had a small team, there's only two of us left now, some of them died during these missions"

"okay- i guess everyone has their own coping mechanism" Jane smiled, "would yours happen to be a certain Turian?"

Aki laughed "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask"

"there hasn't been a moment, so…"

"he's great"

"I know that- but a Turian?"

"no. He's just Garrus, makes me laugh, he's sexy as fuck and honestly, he drives me fuckin' crazy"

"woah" Jane sat up, "I don't think I've ever even seen you interested in a man"

"I was too focused on work and training; I wish I had of taken my chance with Garrus sooner" she smiled sadly, "when i trained in Rio it was just train, sleep, eat and repeat. On missions, especially those kinds, we couldn't bring ourselves to get close as recruits, too many died, more went missing, it was competitive"

"competitive?"

"we fought to become the best amongst ourselves, the sparring was endless, i think it made a lot of us loathe each other"

"did you like Rio?"

"it was- eventful" she held her hand out her biotics engulfing her hand, she clenched her fist the blue dissipating "it taught me control"

Jane nodded "i understand and for what its worth i'm glad you've found someone, he's a fantastic man, you both deserve some happiness"

"thanks"

"oh- and I woke the Geth up" Jane beamed "its name is legion, and we have a favour to do for it"

"okay-" she frowned "that was a lot to take in in one sentence- sometimes i have to question your impulsiveness" she laughed "let's hope it doesn't turn homicidal, least you have me to take it out" she winked.

"Tali-"

"went berzerk?"

she nodded "yeah"

"i'm surprised she hasn't shot it"

Jane nodded "she tried"

"the reaper IFF has been integrated with the ships systems, however I would recommend a thorough analysis before you attempt to use it"

"do what you've got to do EDI, we'll take shuttles for the next mission, gives you a chance to iron out any bugs"

They were on course to the heratic's base, Jane was uneasy, she had decided on taking the whole crew just in case things got awry.

"separate into two shuttles" she looked to her crew and smiled brightly as they all got suited, this was her _family _"Jack and Miranda, separate shuttles"

Jack arched an eyebrow "yeah- wouldn't wanna see the cheerleader get spaced"

"play nice" she warned still with a trace of smile on her lips, "Joker, we're heading out, take care of the ship… no scratches"

"aye-aye commander"

The shuttles docked and the crew headed into the hull of the heratic ship, Legion informed them of the lack of air and how their presence wouldn't be known unless they set off specific sensors around the ship.

"Shepard-Commander. We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the heretic question. There is now a second option. Their virus can be repurposed. If released into the station's network, the heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth."

Aki looked to the Geth who faced her sister and frowned,

Tali shook her head, "The geth are already a threat to organics, though. If we give them back their heretics, they'll get even stronger."

"that doesn't sound like a great plan" Garrus piped in

"maybe" Aki murmured, "I mean he's not exactly like the ones we fought-"

"you don't trust it do you?" Tali snapped at her

"hey- it had plenty of times to kill-"

"this is crazy!" Tali shouted "you know what they are like- you were there! you saw the destruction"

Aki shrugged her shoulders, "its not our decision" she looked to Jane who was staring at the machine in front of her.

"Why didn't you mention this before we came aboard?" she asked

"We did not know the virus was complete. It is. It can be used against the true geth at any time. Our arrival was timely."

"They're your people, Legion. You must have an opinion about this." Jane prompted softly, her own crew were torn over this… how couldn't it be?

"This is new data. We have not yet reached consensus. We will process as the mission proceeds."

"Okay" Jane nodded "Let's move while the heretics are distracted."

They made their way further into the ship, coming across glowing network panels that Geth were linked up to.

"Interrupting data streams will alert local network. We recommend preemptive strikes against hard link routers." Legion stated to their lingering guns.

"you heard him" Jane nodded.

They took out the first Geth hub "try and salvage some supplies, could be handy"

Legion explained that the hubs were like a memory link much like a shared brain.

"If you exchange data and memories, how do you keep track of which ones are yours? How do you stay "you"?" Jane pressed

"There is only "we" We were created to share data among ourselves. The differences between geth is perspective. We are many eyes looking at the same things. One platform will see things another does not and will make different judgements. "

"I can see why you'd be conflicted about the heretics. In a way, whatever you do to them, you're doing to yourself."

"Yes. Once they return to us and upload their memories, we will share their experience of being altered."

"Every other species I know of might be psychologically scarred by a traumatic experience like that."

"It is not clear if geth can be "traumatised". We do not feel pain as you do. We cannot predict what the effects will be."

"I don't know whether I should feel sad about that" Jane admitted before looking away "come on"

Down the next corridor they ran into more enemies, they quickly took them out and came to the next room which had more Geth hubs.

"remember take them out quick and salvage materials" the crew nodded and began the onslaught.

Jane and the squad were quickly making their way through the facility.

"oh wow-"they came to a halt at a room full of geth servers

"How large do you suppose that room is?" asked Garrus.

"The station is over 15 kilometres long. That room may run the length of it," responded Legion.

"What are those?" asked tali.

"Processors," said Legion. "Each contains thousands of geth"

"Can't they see us walking by?" she pressed

"They are no more aware of us than you are of the cells in your bloodstream," said Legion.

"This isn't like the other hubs we've seen here," Jane stated coldly.

"This is a database," replied Legion. "It contains a portion of the heretics' accumulated memories."

Legion scanned the room once quickly,

"Wait, we discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database. This suggests the heretics have run-times within our networks."

Shepard looked at Legion, "We wouldn't be here if the heretics wanted to be friends with the geth. Why wouldn't they spy on you?"

"You do not understand. Organics do not know each other's minds. Geth do. We are not suspicious. We accept each other. The heretics desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us."

"It couldn't have lasted forever. You disagreed about what path your race should take. It's normal that there would be animosity"

"Human history is a litany of bloodshed over differing ideals of ruler-ship and afterlife. Geth have no such history. We shared consensus on such things. How could we have become so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? What did we do wrong?"

"they made a bad choice, let them own it. You're not responsible for their decisions only for what the decision might now cause." Jacob offered

"it's actually not a bad point" Aki smiled

"That is logical for an individual mind. We are not fully individuals. There are pieces of us in the heretics. One of those may be at fault. This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

"Have you reached a decision about whether to rewrite the heretics or not?" Jane asked softly

"We are still trying to build consensus. Some processes judge the destruction preferable. Others…rewrite."

"then let's continue"

They made their way to the central console.

"Is this it?" Jane pressed flicking her eyes to the Geth who approached her.

"Yes. We will upload a copy of our runtime into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us. The indexing operation will take time. The heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room. We can override some of the station's internal systems to defend us. Are you ready to begin?"

"okay legion, we've got you covered" Jane nodded to her crew "Let's do this!"

"hold this position if we can- no-one will be able to flank us"

"we got this"

The geth were entering from the level below them, meaning if they could hold this spot they would have to walk through the whole room to get to the stairs that led to their level.

Plenty of time for Jane, Garrus and Aki to snipe. Jack, Samara and Miranda throwing biotics wildly, the Geth were severely outmatched. Grunt, Tali, Jacob, Mordin and Thane were waiting at the foot of the stairs for any stragglers…

The data mine and analysis were complete.

"Shepard-Commander. It is time to choose. Do we rewrite the heretics, or delete them?"

"They're your people legion, it should be you that chooses what happens"

"We are conflicted. There is no consensus among our higher order run-times; 573 favour rewrite and 571 favour destruction. Shepard-Commander, you have fought the heretics. You have perspective we lack. The geth grant their fate to you."

Every pair of eyes shifted to where Jane stood, awaiting her decision.

Jane faltered slightly, she frowned "You don't have a problem killing your own people?"

"Every sapient has the right to make their own decisions. The heretics chose a path that prohibits coexistence."

"If they're…rewritten. Your people will accept them back? Will they even want to go back?" Jane asked

"They will agree with our judgements and return. We will integrate their experiences. All will be stronger. "

"Take them, then. When we get control of the core, release the virus." She stood straight and smiled this felt like the correct course of action

"Acknowledged." Legion turned to the console, "Releasing virus. Note, remote access via high gain transmission required. "

"what does that mean?" Tali asked.

Legion continued, "The virus will be sent to heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels."

"oh shit-How powerful?" Jane pressed

"Yield in excess of 1.21 megawatts. Alert, EM flux will be hazardous to un-shielded organic forms. Addendum, the interior of this station is not shielded."

"Fuck- everyone get back to the shuttles! Hussle people!"

They had less than three minutes,

"move your ass vakarian" Aki joked with a smirk, "getting' old?"

"oh yeah" he sprinted faster; Aki groaned softly _little tease _chasing after him

-  
They got back on their shuttles taking off as quick as possible, the station pulsing with green light.

"What happens to the heretics now?" Jane asked

"They will isolate themselves and reconsider their past judgements."

"it'll take a while then" Miranda scoffed

"We think at the speed of light. In the time it takes you to voice a question, I could review all my time aboard the Normandy. When they have reached new judgements, they will leave their hiding places and return to us."

The shuttle pilot spoke up, "Commander, you have a message waiting from the Normandy."

"Everyone?!" Miranda roared at Joker, jabbing her finger in his direction, "You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship, too?!"

"I know, alright?! I was here!" he looked defeated; his cap pulled low over his eyes.

"It's not his fault, Miranda," Jacob defended, "None of us caught it."

"The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the "black box" Reaper viruses I was given" EDI stated

"Is the ship clean?" Jane pressed "We can't risk this happening again…"

"EDI and I purged the systems," replied Joker, "The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega 4 relay whenever you want"

"Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI," Miranda snapped with a sneer.

"What could I do against Collectors? Break my arms at them? EDI cleared the ship."

"I assure you; I am still bound by protocols in my programming. Even if I were not, you are my crew mates."

"EDI has had plenty of opportunities to kill us," Jane smiled sadly running a hand through her hair, "and come on, We need all the help we can bloody get."

"The Normandy has gotten all the upgrades needed, thanks to you, Commander, I feel confident that the ship is ready to go after the Collectors now. If that is was you decide." Jacob nodded to Jane

"We have to try and save our crew. We're going now." Jane ground her teeth, Chakwas was taken… they had to go and fast.

"Get ready all of you!" Jane snarled

"Aye aye."

"Course plotted for the Omega 4 relay. ETA about 2 hours. I'll let you know when we arrive." Joker stated over the intercoms

"Great"

Shepard made her way to the communication room to speak with the Illusive Man before the mission began.

He went on a usual tangent, telling her what a great opportunity this was, that the danger were worth all of this risk, that everything that happens now was down to her being the most incredible asset he could've gained… it was all bullshit, he'd lied and used her for his own gain and frankly Jane had had enough.

She kept the conversation as brief as possible nodding and offering a yes here and there before slamming her hand against the off button.

She sighed deeply and headed to Aki's quarters- she felt sick… this was a suicide mission… she had dragged the most precious people in her life into a suicide mission.

She entered in and crossed straight over to the blonde who sat at her weapons bench sharpening her swords, Aki stiffened against the arms that wrapped around her body, dark hair fell over into her face, the smell of perfume lingering in the strands, "I love you"

"I love you too Jane" Aki returned the embrace not turning to look as jane broke away slowly and exited the room. She stepped into the lift and headed for her own room.

Jane inhaled deeply, this was it, she walked inside and turned, her eyes filling as she looked upon Kaidan's photo which sat on her desk, she shook her head once banishing him from her mind as she flopped onto the bed.

"we'll get through this" she promised aloud.

Aki glanced at the door watching as Garrus crossed the threshold, he walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her "you're the second person to do this… should I be worried?"

"eh?"

She laughed "Jane came by"

"oh" he mumbled nuzzling into her neck before resting his chin on top of her head, "don't die today"

"hmm, I was about to say the same to you" she chuckled placing her weapons down and standing up to turn and face him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly, "we'll survive Garrus, we always do"

"I know" he purred, " but in case we don't make it through this mission, I say we make the most of this right here, I want you Aki"

She looked up at him, her eyes ablaze with lust, "then I guess you better take what's yours"

They lay together panting softly, Aki rolled onto her side her hand cupping his injured mandible, her heart thudded loudly in her chest, "Garrus, you're right we could die tomorrow… I need you to know that…I love you"

His eyes shot to her, he gripped her body tightly pulling her against her frame, "I love you too" he moaned against her dewy skin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Survival of the fittest**

**chapter 13**

"Approaching the Omega 4 relay-Everyone stand by." Joker informed them over the intercom.

"okay people- Let's make it happen." Jane was mad and determined.

"Reaper IFF activated; Signal acknowledged." Edi chimed

"Commander, the drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree!" Jacob informed them.

"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels," said EDI.

"Rerouting," Joker responded determination lacing his voice.

The Normandy entered the relay, "Brace for deceleration," Edi warned.

They were through to the other side.

"Oh shit!" Joker shouted, He quickly manoeuvred the Normandy around debris and wrecks, eventually making it through, "Too close."

Aki looked out the window and shook her head once, "creepy" it was a wasteland... how many ships had crashed here

Garrus nodded, "yeah- all those wrecks…"

"These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the Omega 4 relay, Some look…ancient." Joker near whispered.

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk." Edi informed them

Jane looked ahead in the distance, "That has to be the Collector base, Joker take us in for a closer look, Nice and easy."

"Careful, Jeff. We have company," Edi warned

laser flyers had detected them and were coming in hot, already shooting their lasers, no wonder nothing had survived with those bastards swooping in.

"Taking evasive manoeuvres," the flyers were too hard to shake off, they kept close, hugging against the Normandy, if it wasn't for the upgrades they'd have broken through the exterior by now.

"Now they're just pissing me off!" yelled Joker. "EDI, take these bastards out!"

Joker continued to evade them, he was the best for a reason, even with his condition he was a fantastic pilot, all instinct.

"Alert, hull breach on engineering deck," Edi informed them.

"It's in the cargo hold," Joker yelled.

"I'll deal with it- get the rest off our tail" Jane assured him, "Aki, Garrus and Jack, get your ass to the cargo hold"

Jane and her squad were focused on getting the obliterating the threat in the ship.

"We're sitting ducks out here! I have to try to lose them in the debris field!" said Joker over the comm.

"Do it!" Jane replied

"I'm going in,"

The ship shook as Joker took them in into the debris field, one wrong move and the ship would be blow to hell.

Jane and her squad continued their attack on the intruder… eventually it exploded in a haze of fire.

Joker was on the comm, "We're about to clear the debris field, Commander."

Jane nodded to the others "good work- i'm heading back up"

She got to the cock-pit, "There is it…the Collector base." Joker muttered nodding out of the window.

"See if you can find a place to land without drawing attention," Jane placed her hand on Joker's shoulder, "good work by the way"

"Looks like they're already sending out an old friend to greet us," replied Joker steely.

It was the Collector ship

"Fire the main gun" Jane ordered

"How do you like that you sons of bitches!" Joker roared as he fired the guns.

"alright- now get in closer and finish them off." Jane nodded "I never want to see that ship again"

"oh- you got it" he grinned hitting the main guns, "Give 'em hell, girl!"

The blast hit the Collector ship ripping it apart, the explosion ripped through space between them, he Normandy still in the blast radius.

"Look out!" Jane roared

The Normandy shook violently as it was hit by the blast Jane grabbed hold of anything she could to steady herself narrowly avoiding falling on her arse.

"The mass effect field generators are offline! EDI, give me something!"

"Generators unresponsive," she replied, "Brace for impact."

Joker grunted steering the ship as best he could, he managed to land – albeit crash land- onto a flat level of the Collector base's hull.

Jane looked over at Joker worried, she ran over to him, "hey- You alright?"

"A broken rib…or all of them," he grunted in pain doubled over.

"ahw shit- just… take it easy"

"Restoring operation will take time," EDI informed her running diagnostics.

"How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?" Jane asked.

"I do not detect an internal security alert," replied EDI. "It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to ever reach the base."

"Well, that's some good news I guess," Jane half smiled, "Joker, help EDI get this ship up and running again. I'll be back later with our crew"

"Go get 'em, Commander." He moaned.

Shepard and the entire squad made their way out of the Normandy and onto the Collector base, this was it, the final hurdle… Aki looked around to each of her friends and inhaled deeply, she glanced to Garrus and ground her teeth… _no-one is dying today_.

"Look out!" yelled Thane, "Seeker swarms!"

They began to fire as they made a run for the entrance into the base.

"We're in position," Jane yelled over the fire, "We need this door open now!"

Aki looked to Legion, "Go! We'll cover you!"

Legion ran over to the door's terminal and began to hack the system, "The door has malfunctioned. Path blocked…complete."

The door whooshed open and they made their way inside ducking behind the doors to fire out, using it as cover.

"Here they come!" yelled Jane, "Get that door closed Legion!"

"Suppressing fire! Don't let anyone through that door!" Garrus roared

The swarms were getting closer, too many enemies… it was like being back on the battlefield, the door closed, and relief washed over them.

Jane signed heavily and nodded to the Geth, "Nice work, Legion. I knew I could count on you."

"Shepard," Miranda interrupted. "You need to see this."

They came upon a bunch of pods, "Jane.." Aki frowned, "these have people in"

Jane wiped her hand over the front of the pod and grunted… Ms. Chambers...her eyes were closed but she was breathing, "it's chambers, she's alive", the crew gathered around, Chamber's skin was breaking apart, disintegrating before their eyes…she opened her eyes and began pounding against the pod, her blood curdling screams tearing through the eerie silence. They watched horrified as she turned into a bloody pulp and was sucked out of the pod.

"get the rest out of there! Now!" Jane shouted, each of them frantically pulling the pods apart to free their crew mates. Garrus broke open the pod that held Dr. Chakwas, she fell forward limp, Jane reached out to catch her holding her tightly.

"are you okay?" she pressed softly

"Shepard? You…you came for us."

Jane smiled, "No one gets left behind. Do you know where we can find the missing colonists?"

"The colonists were…processed. Those swarms of little robots, they…melted their bodies into grey liquid and pumped it through these tubes."

Jane hung her head, "Yeah…I just saw that happen to Ms. Chambers…I couldn't save her in time." Aki placed a hand on Jane's shoulder a small yet reassuring act.

Chakwas extended her hand to Jane's arm, "It's not your fault, it's the Collectors."

"Why are they doing this? What are they doing with our genetic material?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us."

"So are we, But we've still got a job to do." Miranda stated almost coldly.

"Joker, can you get a fix on our position?" Jane radioed in.

"Roger that, Commander. All those tubes lead into the main control room right above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in."

"I cannot recommend that," EDI chimed in. "Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once."

"What about biotics?" Shepard asked. "Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?"

"Yes," replied Samara. "I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close."

"I could do it too," said Miranda. "In theory any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?"

"Jack- you can handle it?" Jane asked.

"whatever cheerleader can do, I can do better"

"okay then. Jack and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms," Shepard responded. "The rest of you provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"Who should lead the diversion team?" Miranda asked.

"Aki you handle the diversion"

"aye aye"

"What about me and the rest of the crew, Shepard? We're in no shape to fight." Chakwas prompted.

"Commander? We have enough systems back online to do a pick-up but we'd need to land back from your position."

"We can't afford to go back, Shepard. Not now," Miranda scowled.

"would you rather they die?"

"no-"

"then someone needs to lead them back" Jane looked to Mordin, "I want you to lead the crew back to the Normandy, give them a through examination"

"Understood," Mordin replied.

Dr. Chakwas looked over at her Commander, "Good luck, Shepard. I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"We will," she nodded giving the woman a small smile before she turned to look at the rest of her squad, "We've all got our assignments. Let's move out!"

Jack managed to make the biotic shield to cover Jane, Garrus and Thane. They made their way through the Collectors, Jane looked to Jack who was growing increasingly more fatigued, "We need- to- get there soon," Jack groaned.

They continued on, the team spurring Jack on, "Hang in there, we're almost there!" Jane grinned, never prouder. They ran faster now, Jack holding the field up as the others relentlessly fired.

"We need to get out of here, Shepard," Thane frowned "more incoming"

"Alright, let's move!" she replied.

They ran towards the door, Jack focusing with all her might, "Hurry, Shepard!" yelled Jack. They made it eventually, Jack began to gather her biotic field sucking it inside before exploding it outward towards the Collectors with everything she had.

Jane ran to the terminal and slammed the doors shut.

"Jane- do you copy?!"

"I copy. What's your position?"

"We're at the door. They've got us pinned down!" Aki snarled over the gunfire, Shepard ran over to the other side of the room by the other set of doors.

"We're coming; just hold on!" yelled Jane. She looked at Tali, "Get this door open!"

Tali worked the terminal, the door opening…

"Come on!" Jane roared motioning Aki and her team inside, the entered in and continued the hail of bullets.

"Seal the door!" Jane shouted to Tali

"It's jammed!" she replied panicking, attempting different sequences.

"Damn it!" Jane grunted as she and Jacob manually worked on closing the door, the door eventually shut, one round of fire made it through…straight into Jacobs chest…

"FUCK!" Jane roared as his body fell back on onto the ground with a thud, "God damn it! No-one was meant to die!"

"We need to keep moving" Garrus frowned "come on Jane"

"Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?" she pressed into her com.

"I'm here, Commander. Mordin and the rest of the crew just showed up."

Jane let out an audible sigh of relief, "Good. EDI? what's our next step?"

"There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the system and destroy the base."

"Commander?" Joker interrupted. "You've got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door. Won't be long until they bust through."

Miranda looked at Shepard, "Pick a team to go with you, Shepard. Everyone else can bunker down here and cover your back."

"Aki, Thane and Miranda with me," Shepard commanded.

She looked at the rest of her squad, "The galaxy is depending on us…on all of us. We've made it further than anyone ever has before, we are the first to make it to their base and fight back. The Collectors have never had to stand and fight the best of us, that's you. Make me proud, make yourselves proud…and give 'em hell!"

The crew all nodded, bolstered by their commander's faith in them, "Let's finish this!"

Aki passed by Garrus "stay safe"

"you too" he purred.

The platform moved them further into the ship, following the tubing…

"This is it," Jane pointed "All the tubes lead to this spot.", Jane got on the comm, "EDI, what can you tell me?"

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive."

The platform came to the end of the tunnel and into a large open area, up ahead…they saw it, "what the-"

"fuck"

"If my calculations are correct, the super-structure…is a Reaper." EDI finished

"It's a human Reaper." Jane gasped. They looked up at its massive size, a huge metal hulking human skeleton reaper. The platform they were on connected to the other platforms near it.

"It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans," EDI informed them, "Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper."

"explains all the colonists" Thane muttered

Jane looked at it attempting to form a plan, "It's too big for our guns. EDI, find me a way to blow this thing to hell."

"The large tubes injecting the fluids are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse and the Reaper to fall."

"Got it, EDI," Jane looked at her squad, "Let's get to it!"

They fired at the supports, taking them out one by one until the Reaper fell to the depths below.

"Jane- did this feel-"

"easy… yeah" Jane got on her comm again, "Shepard to ground team. Status report."

"Samara here. We're taking them out as they come but feel free to call for an exit anytime."

"Head to the Normandy. Don't forget Jacob's body! Joker, prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high."

"Roger that, Commander."

Jane pulled up the core, Joker got on the comm, "Uh, Commander? I've got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through."

"hang up" she demanded

"too late"

The Illusive Man was displayed on Miranda's comm, "Shepard, you've done the impossible. You did what you had to and you acquired the Collector base. I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors and leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance, Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge…that framework…could save us. "

Jane scoffed loudly, "They liquefied people…turned them into something horrible. We have to destroy the base."

"Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own resource against them."

"or you could use it against other races- an argument and you unleash a reaper" Aki chimed in.

"They were working directly with the Collectors. Who knows what information is buried here? This base is a gift. We can't just destroy it."

Jane shook her head laughing softly, "No matter what kind of technology we might find, it's not worth it."

"Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would say what we did to you was going too far but look what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential."

"I won't let fear compromise who I am! We'll fight and win without it." Jane snarled.

"Miranda…do not let Shepard destroy the base!"

"Or what? You'll replace me next?" she replied coldly.

"I gave you an order, Miranda!"

"I noticed. Consider this my resignation."

The Illusive Man focused again on Jane, "Think about what's at stake! About everything Cerberus had done for you. You.."

Miranda cut off the transmission, "I think that's more than enough of that"

They all laughed and Jane turned her attention back to the core, "Okay, let's move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart."

the platform began to shake, defending roars echoing out, hands reaching up from the darkness as the human reaper pulled itself up and onto the platforms.

"Oh fuck me" Aki shouted

"Go for the eyes! Shoot out the eyes!" Jane grunted

They ducked around the platform avoiding the Reaper's attack on them, aiming for the eyes whenever they had the chance.

The Reaper was getting weaker, the attacks less frequent, "Give it everything you've got!" Shepard yelled to her squad.

After what felt like an eternity the reapers head exploded in a flash of blinding light its body slumping, arm smashing against the platforms before it fell taking them with it.

The platforms flipped on an angle, the reaper falling back into darkness, Miranda and Jane grabbed hold of the platform, Thane managing at the final minute to steady himself, Aki grunted, trying to get some traction, she grabbed her sword off her back as she slid, using it to slow her momentum.

Jane watched as her sister dangled off the edge, sheer willpower keeping her holding onto the swords hilt, the Reaper exploded below them, sending a massive shock wave up, a force so hard and powerful that it threw them all backward and caused debris to fall…

"Look out!" Jane hollered.

Aki grunted attempting to stand, she managed to get herself from her stomach onto her hands and knees before curling her back and forcing the debris off her body, she ground her teeth and pushed with all her might. Once freed she looked around and ran to Jane checking her over before shaking her "we need to go"

Jane looked to her younger sister, blood trickled down from her eyebrow other than that she was fine, "I'll help the others-"

Joker was on the comm, "Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?"

"I'm here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?"

"All survivors on board. We're just waiting for you."

Jane looked at her squad and nodded, "Let's move it people!"

They ran down the corridors swarms of collectors chasing after.

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Jane, "Don't bother shooting back! Run as fast as you can! We're almost there!"

Up ahead they could see the Normandy waiting, Joker had the airlock open.

He was waiting there…gun in hand, Miranda and Thane ran up the platforms…onto the Normandy, Aki was next as she cleared it as the debris fell from above. Jane moved out of the way, it took out the platforms.

"fuckin' jump!" Aki yelled to Jane

She stepped back and ran, sprinting before she jumped with all her might…

_Shit!_

Jane reached her arms out as far as she could, the panic building… she wasn't going to clear it distance too far, she was going to miss.

Aki watched as her fingertips grazed the airlock, she started to fall Jane closed her eyes almost accepting what was to come... her eyes snapped open as a gloved hand seized hers she was in shock.

Aki held on as tight as possible, "I've got you," she ground her teeth as she pulled her into the airlock, they all mad their way back inside the ship, "Detonation in ten, nine, eight…"

"Yeah I got the gist of it, EDI! Hold on!" said Joker as he took the pilot seat.

The Normandy exited the Collector base just as it started to explode.

The ship went double time, they were clear of the blast, they did it…they had won and they had survived.

Cheers echoed throughout the ship, "suicide my ass" Aki smirked patting Jane's shoulder.

Jane had a blunt conference in with the Illusive Man, "Shepard. You're making a habit of costing me more than time and money."

"Too many lives were lost at that base. I'm not sorry it's gone." She replied sternly.

"The first of many lives. The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy. Against the Reapers and beyond."

"Human dominance, or just Cerberus?"

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is humanity. I should have known you'd choke on the hard decisions. Too idealistic from the start."

"I'm done listening to you. I'm doing things my way from now on. The Reapers are coming and I'm going to make sure we're ready when they get here. You can fall in line or step aside." Jane was mad, she couldn't hold back.

"You sure that's what you want? You're taking a hell of a risk, Shepard."

Jane scoffed, "Joker, lose this channel." She shook her head "fuck Cerberus"


	14. Chapter 14

**Survival of the fittest chapter 14**

A lot had changed in a short space of time.

Liara was now the shadow broker and she was damn good, reliable and extremely valuable, since taking over she thrived in her role and immediately took over essential espionage jobs.

Aki from snooping at her files had discovered that Garrus and his family were in a bind, since he was too proud to ask for help she had managed to discreetly transfer funds to a previously fully booked private hospital which had since admitted Sera Vakarian to monitor and assess a treatment plan for her condition, her updates had been good news.

Aki shook her head and sighed heavily, the destruction of the human reapers victory only lasted a few short days with the consequences of the next mission weighing heavily on Jane and the crews mind.

"it needed to be done" Aki stated coldly

"I just killed three hundred and fifty thousand people" the tears came thick and fast, Jane sobbed into her chest, "Aki- I'm a…" they stood watching the galaxy map as the relay exploded…

"you're a fucking hero Jane" Aki whispered holding her elder sister as she sobbed uncontrollably, "you've bought us time- it's what we needed the most"

The crew were gathered in the briefing room.

Aki looked to Garrus and nodded once sadly to his questioning eyes, he was worried… they all were.

The doors opened Jane entering in, she inhaled deeply "the last mission-"she cleared her throat, eyes flickering across each of the all too familiar faces in front of her, "you all know what happened. What I did"

"you did what any of us would have- the logical decision" Joker frowned

"I'm sorry to say that I'm officially dismissing you all from service on this vessel- we'll dock at the citadel but that will be our final stop as a team" the tears brimmed

Aki cocked her head, "Hackett" she shook her head angrily, "you have to stand trial?" all eyes flickered to Aki as she spoke.

"I do" Jane nodded "there's a lot of blood on my hands and the Batarians will want revenge" she inhaled deeply "I don't know how long the process is- once it's over I would be honoured to team up with each of you again, please gather your belongings, our course is already charted" Jane almost ran to the doors quickly exiting and dashing to the elevator going up to her room.

The crew had left the briefing room each heading back to their rooms to gather their possessions and say their goodbyes, this was heartbreaking for them all... they'd found a place with each other.

Aki and Garrus were crossing through the mess toward the battery, "Aki- there is a vid call for you", Garrus watched the grimace that flashed over her features before she nodded turning on her heel.

"I'll come find you after?" Garrus promised watching as she walked away.

"Aki as you'll be aware by now Jane will be returning to earth based on casualties caused by mass relay destruction, you are summoned"

"as a witness? Or an accessory?"

"officially you never left the alliance, you're still on a wet work mission, we would like your statement of events during the trial period, we will also need mental, physical and personality reports documenting the commanders well-being during this time frame"

"are you hoping to clear her name? destruction for the greater good?"

"we don't know how the Batarians will handle this sensitive issue, but we are going to protect Shepard as best as possible, it would greatly improve her case if another valued member of the alliance were to validate her story"

Aki nodded "I will attend the summons- see you on earth admiral"

"Hackett out"

Aki went to her quarters un-surprised by the Turian who sat waiting in front of her weapons bench, "what's wrong?"

Aki smiled sadly taking his hand, he stood up pulling her body into him, his mouth in her hair, the fruity undertones of her shampoo filled his senses, "I have to go to earth Garrus" her voice was low, "they want me to give statements and psych reports"

"hmm- that's why you look so sad" he murmured, "do you know how long?"

"could be as long as her trial"

"if its for Jane then its for the best" he moaned into her hair his hands running down her arms, to her hips he stepped into her forcing her back toward the bed, "i'll miss you like crazy"

She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as he swapped their positions so she could straddle him from where he sat on the edge of the bed… the bed in which they had shared, made love on, laughed on and now were going to say goodbye on.

It was as if a hole was slowly opening in her chest and with every breath it began to expand until she could feel physical pain.

Garrus trailed his talons along her back as her lips met his slowly, tenderly becoming rapid and feverish the lust almost suffocating. Garrus pulled her clothes off with ease shifting his position to allow her to strip him down to his plates, groaning against the warmth of her body, what would he do without this? Their nightly routine of passion before collapsing into one another.

Lips were everywhere, his mandibles trailing across her exposed flesh as he entered her, it was slow and intent, every move meant to maximise the eventual climax, her thighs locking around him, his hands on her hips talons grasping, breaths rapid as moans filled the room. Garrus buried his face into her neck, as she threw her head back hitting her high, his mouth lingered there his jaw opened around flesh.

Aki was faintly aware of the needle teeth lightly marking her as she continued their now rapid pace.

Garrus moaned loudly spilling his warmth into her and with the same motion his teeth latched harder drawing blood now, he immediately retracted panic on his face, "shit" he grunted pulling away from her, mating was primal for Turians something that was undeniably rough and had the affinity to be bloody… that mark though… it would be unforgivable to do that without her knowing the full extent.

Aki glanced to the wound on her shoulder and chuckled "well at least I have something to remember you by" she smiled.

Garrus was ashamed, she didn't even know what that mark would mean, "Aki i-" he shook his head once, if it was any deeper it would have most definitely scarred, "I'm sorry"

"Hey, I'm glad you let loose" she scooted up to wrap herself around him, "lay with me Garrus, I don't want to miss a second of holding you"

He immediately complied his mouth meeting hers "I love you Aki" he glanced to the mark and quickly away _someday._

"I love you too Garrus"

They docked at the Citadel; this was it, time to face the consequences.

Jane inhaled deeply waiting for her comrades, she leaned back against the wall beside the airlock and shook her head, _lets get this over with._

Dr. Chakwas was the first ready, she looked to Jane and smiled sadly, "once again it has been an honour serving with you. I hope to see you soon, keep safe Jane"

"take care of yourself," Jane whispered hugging the older woman.

Miranda was next, bags in hand, "Commander, it has been a pleasure."

"whatever you do next Miranda, I wish you luck"

"You too Shepard."

Thane was next he approached Jane with a solemn expression, "thank you Thane"

"no, thank you Jane, for everything" he stepped into her and swiftly embraced her

"good luck on your journey."

"Thank you."

Samara, Grunt, Jack and Mordin were next each one making her promise to find them again.

Aki and Garrus approached the airlock together, they'd said their goodbyes and were prepared for the lengthy separation.

Garrus stepped into Jane and gripped her tightly "take care Jane and thank you for everything"

"no, thank you Garrus for always being by my side"

Aki stood beside her sister and grinned at her Turian, if it wasn't for Jane, they'd never have met… never had become what they were now.

She stepped into him and pressed her mouth against his, Garrus could feel the pain behind it, she was fierce but in this moment the vulnerability was oozing,

Jane watched the embracing couple as they separated, she shook her head with a smile, "wait- where's your stuff Aki"

Aki waved Garrus off then turned to Jane, "the alliance asked me to return to earth, I'm coming with you"

"you idiot" Jane snapped "you could've stayed here with…"

"he understands, I'll find him when its all over" Aki smiled sadly "its alright- this needs to be done, together Jane"

"thank you, Aki, I honestly love you"

"I know"

"We're good to go, Commander." Joker stated over the comms.

"Okay, Joker, let's head out."

"Aye-aye, Commander."

the air lock closed, Garrus watched as the Normandy departed and with it felt a part of himself leave too.

he wanted to beg her to stay with him, he didn't want to give her up, not now, not after the realisation that he couldn't bare to be apart from her but that was selfish... she had to go. had to stay with Jane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Survival of the fittest chapter 15**

Earth.

Jane was immediately escorted away and put under 24-hour watch from a lieutenant Vega, communications were restricted, and she was confined to the use of a detention apartment apart from the occasional monitored walk.

Aki was subjected to numerous interrogations; statements were given but other than that the alliance was more than willing to leave her to her own devices keeping her busy with the training of new recruits.

Aki enjoyed being busy… enjoyed the rush of constant high intensity training, it kept her mind busy and her focus sharp.

she had trained for months with Thane, every day they sparred, she had felt that with each session her strength and precision was being honed, he was a fantastic teacher and learned her a lot of useful tricks.

she would miss Thane, she would miss them all... she tried not to think about Garrus, the pit in her stomach ached at the mention of his name.

Garrus spent a few days on the citadel.

Aki had given him access to her apartment which was a nice change to the cheap hotel he would've usually stayed in with his vigilante's salary.

Garrus sat on the living room couch and looked around the room, their first night together was spent here and many more after that every shore leave was spent sprawling on the shaggy rug that he looked down at.

The apartment seemed empty now without Aki humming in some far off corner, _come back to me fast_, he shook his head banishing the thoughts that wanted to come thick and fast… the thoughts of bodies intertwining, the chugging of whiskey as they watched old films, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him.

He'd slept in the bed that they'd shared, her scent on the sheets it was unbearable... without her he found it difficult to sleep, the nightmare's were too intense.

He'd booked a ticket for the return to Palaven, it was time to return home, his sister had requested his presence… something to do with a change in his mother's illness and now more than ever did he want to be around something other than memories.

"Solana" Garrus beamed as he entered into the hospital room, "you didn't tell me the treatment centre had changed- I had to find out from-"

"ahh!" she gasped "I forgot!" she looked different, she had matured a lot in the time he'd been away, still barefaced though… at least he wasn't the only child to disappoint his father…

Solana saw the lingering gaze and frowned "the bonding-"

"you don't have to explain" Garrus cut her off, Turian's bonded for life, it was good that Solana had waited. Garrus cleared his throat, looking around the place was huge… hi-tech "thought this place was-"

"it was full Garrus!" she laughed excited, "it's a miracle, we got a call one day from the administration saying a trial therapy had opened and mom was an ideal candidate, all fees paid for"

"trial?" Garrus frowned, "is it safe?" he shook his head once, looking around the room staring intently at the bed empty "where's mom?"

"tests, she'll be back in a bit" Solana reassured him to the worry that crossed his face.

"okay" Garrus placed his bags down and nodded, "I'll be back, I'm going to find out more about the trial"

"you shouldn't worry Garrus, mom's stronger every day"

Garrus headed over to the administration rooms to inquire about the process in which his mother would be undergoing, after a long and lengthy argument Garrus found out that benefactor by the name of Anna Pilos was actually paying for the treatment and since she paid in full they centre didn't have any other details, she had however asked for it to be put under a trail as a guise for the family.

He didn't argue further simply returned to his mother's room with more questions than answers.

"Ah! Garrus!" the older Turian jumped out of the bed stumbling in the process, Garrus steadied her helping her back into the bed where she immediately nuzzled her oldest child, "it's been so long Garrus, we heard the reports, Commander Shepard's been detained"

"yes, it's been a… hard service" he sighed, _for more than one reason. _

They spent the night laughing and talking to the early hours, Sera and Solana telling him everything that he had missed in his years being away, he'd missed a lot Solana had graduated top of her class as always and had more marriage offers than she could turn down, her father was proud of this yet her indecision annoyed him when it came to settling down.

"so? when are you going to settle down Garrus and give me my first grandchild?" Sera teased

Garrus laughed nervously, _that could be hard _"plenty of time for that"

Sera looked at him with a furrowed brow, "what was that laugh?"

Solana smirked, "you mean the incredibly nervous chuckle?" she pressed playfully

Garrus's mandibles clicked audibly, "lay off me Solana" he cleared his throat, "it was just a laugh"

"hmm…" Sera smiled shaking her head softly, he never could lie to her, "whoever she is, I'm sure she's spectacular"

Garrus looked away, "she is"

"so, there is someone?!" Solana shouted, "since when?"

"a while now" he stated with a frown

"what's she like? Do we know her family?" his sister questioned

_Ahh of course she'd immediately think Turian,_ Garrus smiled looking to his mom trying to ignore the question, "anyway- where's dad?"

"he always stays overnight; he'll be here soon" Solana stated

"fun" he replied dryly

"your dads mellowed lately, give him a chance, it's just his way" Sera soothed.

"gave up on gallivanting without your commander?" Castis Vakarian barked as he entered the room.

Garrus sighed, "I came to see mom now that I'm free"

"running around with no stable job, no bond mate… living like an adolescent" he shook his head crossing over to Sera's bed, he bowed nuzzling her forehead, "even your sister-"

"it's nice to see you dad" Garrus smiled standing to shake his hand, "let's stop this, I have enough on my mind"

He grunted "we will talk about your life Garrus- or lack of- at a later time then"

he spent a few nights at the hospital, it was nice being around his mother and seeing her progress, she looked healthier, everyday she was stronger on her feet and more alert, she was very much like how she used to be... the crippling tiredness a thing of the past.

"let's go Garrus" Garrus looked up from the data-pad he was scanning and frowned at the elder Turian who stood at the door to the hospital bay.

"where?"

Sera looked to Garrus and frowned narrowing her eyes in a 'go now' expression, Garrus nodded and stood up.

They exited the hospital in silence, hailed a cab and ended up in a bar within town, they took a seat a waitress taking their order of a bottle of whiskey, "so son- there's clearly more than the news would have us know, and you seem troubled"

Garrus inhaled and started from the beginning, leaving nothing out, if there were connections then the ex-csec officer would not argue, he simply needed the tale… all of it.

Castis downed his drink and after only sitting silent for so long he finally spoke "I will take this to the Primarch"

Garrus was visibly stunned "you will?"

"if the council is refusing to see reason then someone should be prepared, I will take this to him, if a threat like this is looming then Palaven needs to be prepared"

Garrus was surprised, nobody believed them but here was is father, accepting the threat so openly.

"I'll be returning back home for business soon, join me, we should see him together"

"what about mom?"

"this facility has been spectacular, they're very happy with the treatment, another month or so and she can return home with regular check-ups"

Garrus thought for a moment before nodding "thank you"

"hm" Castis nodded

"what do you mean I can't use the comms?" Aki snapped

"during the course of the trial you are prohibited from making off planet communications" the comms terminal assistant stated

"listen lady! I need to contact-"

"I am unable to break protocol"

"I'm not under arrest here-"

"I'm sorry lieutenant colonel"

"oh! shove it" she snapped exasperated, she turned her head grinding her teeth, _if that's the way you want to play it!_ Banned from seeing Jane now this…

Aki waited in her room until nightfall, she donned her old gear, flicked her cloaking device on and exited through the building, she ran through the courtyard and headed toward the other building using the ventilations pipes on the outer-walls as her playground, she climbed up, floor by floor before shimmying along the ledges slipping inside through an open window. She used the vents inside- many a times had she done this same thing- she pinpointed Janes room and dropped into her bathroom through the vent quickly scanning before slipping out hitting her cloak off. She walked to the desk and sat, waiting.

After an hour or so Jane entered in leaving Vega outside as always, they don't have to check the rooms, it's not mandatory and James had enough respect for her that he didn't feel the need to invade her space

Jane grinned running to her, "its so good to see you!"

"yeah, the feelings mutual"

Jane looked at Aki at the anger that etched into Aki's features and arched and eyebrow "what's wrong?"

"they banned me from outside comms"

"for the trial?" Jane nodded "yeah me too, can't even contact mom"

"its to be expected though"

"I know, I know" Aki sighed

"I miss the ship"

"me too"

These visits happened more frequently, if not Aki feared she would go insane. they drank together, laughed, reminisced. Vega often joined them in Jane's room, he was a good guy, understood that in times like this... they needed each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Survival of the fittest chapter 16**

"GRIM_!" it was cold, the wind nipping at Aki's skin, she looked around and frowned, this place… she knew this place… knew that voice- that fucking stupid code name!_

"grim_!" she met a set of dark eyes, eyes that were cold and unnerving. Reina glared at her, "get your motherfucking head in the game!" _

"_no" Aki panicked as she looked around, she knew this villa, the smell of pollen lingered in the air wafting in from the open windows, incense smoke burned in the kitchen below, sandalwood it clung to hair and clothes… metal, iron, wet pennies… "I can't be here", Reina slapped her once hard forcing the memory to surface further. _

_NO! she couldn't be back here- in this memory, not back to what she was. she was reliving it now... unable to change what happened._

_She heard the sobbing, her eyes turning to the woman kneeling on the floor crying into her daughter's hair. _

"_spare my daughter please!" she begged_

"_where is your husband!" Aki could hear her own voice devoid of all emotion, "you know how this goes, your husband does this all the time, we'll spare her if you tell us where he is" _

"_I don't know" she wailed "I didn't know what he-"_

_Reina looked to Aki, "we need to lure him out somehow" the woman hissed _

"_grab the kid" Aki demanded; Reina snatched her from the arms of the mother passing the girl to Aki. _

_Aki put the sword against the girl's throat, "where is he?!" _

"_please-" _

"_you have 5 seconds-" _

"_please… he left-" _

"_5" _

"_no!" she screamed_

"_4"_

"_have mercy" _

"_3"_

"_he left please…" _

"_2"_

"_no!"_

"_1" Aki's mind screamed as the knife ran across the girl's throat, blood spewing free, splattering the face of the mother in front of her, she swung the sword tossing the child's body away as she skewered the mother-_

how many nightmares had she had now.

she'd seen people she killed, she'd seen her own friends- her team- drowning in their own blood, she watched the light fade from their eyes- she hadn't dreamt like this in so long.

Aki threw herself out of the bed, her chest racing, sweat dripping… it'd been like this since returning to earth her body was rejecting the planet…

_I can't wait to leave _

The days had turned into weeks, exactly 23 weeks 4 days and little under 12 hours.

Jane inhaled deeply as she stared out the window, down below she could see a little boy running around laughing as he swung a toy ship around.

The door to her quarters opened Vega walked in, "Commander," he saluted her

"I've told you a million times, James. You're not supposed to call me that anymore" she smiled

"Not supposed to salute you either. But like I told you before, good luck trying to stop me. Anyways, we gotta go – the defence committee wants to see you."

"Really?" Jane rolled her eyes, "Sounds important", She followed Vega out of her room and down the corridor matching pace, Jane looked around she noticed everyone seemed on edge, working and talking at a much faster pace than usual

"what's going on?" she questioned

"Couldn't say. Just told me they needed you…now."

Jane paused as she saw a familiar face walking towards her, where had he been, "Anderson," she nodded.

"Admiral," James saluted.

Anderson reached out and shook her hand briskly, "You look good, Shepard.". They continued walking, Anderson patted Jane's stomach playfully, "Maybe a little soft around the edges. How you are you holding up since being relieved from duty?"

She rubbed her stomach with a frown, "It's not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds."

"We'll get it sorted out," Anderson replied determined.

"What's going on? Why's everyone in such a hurry?" she asked

"Admiral Hackett's mobilising the fleets. I'm guessing word has made it to Alliance Command…something big is headed our way." Anderson explained

"The Reapers?" she questioned worried

"We don't know…not for certain."

"What else could it be?"

"If I knew that…"

"There's nothing else it could be…it's the Reapers and we're not ready for them…not by a long shot."

"Tell that to the defence committee."

"Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time." She scoffed

"They're just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. We've all reviewed your reports, seen the data you collected, but it's all just theory to us. You've been there…in the trenches; fighting them. You know what they're capable of."

"That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?"

Anderson paused and pointed his finger at Jane, scolding her, "You know that's not true. The shit you've done, any other soldier would've been tried, court-marshalled and discharged. It's your knowledge of the Reapers that kept that from happening."

"That, and your good word?" she smirked

"Yeah. I trust you, Shepard. And so does the committee."

"I'm just a soldier, Anderson. I'm no politician."

Anderson started walking again, "I don't need you to be either. I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers."

They entered the reception area, a female officer approached them. "They're expecting you two, Admiral," she said as she led them down the hallway.

"Good luck in there, Shepard," Vega said he as he came to a stop when they reached the entrance to the court room.

She turned around and shook his hand, "Thank you, James. And thanks for watching out for me these last few months."

"Don't mention it." He smiled

Jane flashed him a smile, she turned slightly as she heard a familiar voice behind her greeting Anderson. A voice that quickly made her insides knot. She wished he would leave… that it would be that easy, she gulped heavily as she jogged forward to catch up to Anderson and Kaidan.

"Shepard," Kaidan gasped, his eyes intent on her- it'd been there first meeting since horizon and that email.

"Kaidan" she frowned sadly voice low.

Anderson spoke up over the intense silence, "Major, how'd it go in there?"

"Okay, I think; hard to know. I'm just waiting for orders now." That voice… it hurt her, made her chest tight.

Anderson looked at Jane, "C'mon, let's head in."

Jane followed him, giving Kaidan a quick glance as she walked by, he'd changed, he was bigger built, ripped with muscle that protruded even through his clothes. He gave her a small smile and nodded at her as she passed by him. Jane wanted to reach out to him, but she was still hurt, all those things he had said she squashed everything down inside and walked on expressionless.

Vega walked up to Kaidan who stared at Jane's back regret washing through him.

"You know the Commander?" Vega asked.

"I used to," Kaidan replied, that cut deep… Jane wanted to turn to shoot him a dirty look to tell him to shut up, that she was still her… _what good would it do though?_

Anderson and Jane approached the committee board together.

"What's the situation?" she asked the Alliance council

"We were hoping you would tell us," replied a council member.

"The reports coming in are unlike anything we've seen," said another. "Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay."

"Whatever this is, it's incomprehensibly powerful," said the first council member.

She scoffed clearly irritated, "You brought me here to confirm what you already know…the Reapers are here."

The room fell silent as the council members all looked at each other like she was mad, years of warning led to this and they had the audacity to look at her like she was crazy.

"Then- how do we stop them?" one asked Jane

"Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival" she snapped "The Reapers are more advanced than we are; more powerful, more intelligent. They don't fear us and they'll never take pity on us." Jane couldn't stress this enough, her teeth ground together

"But…there must be some way."

"If we're going to have any chance at surviving this, we have to stand together."

"That's it? That's our plan?"

An officer stood up from the corner, "Admiral, we've lost contact with Luna Base."

"The moon?" Anderson gasped in disbelief, "They couldn't be that close already…"

"How'd they get past our defences?" asked a council member.

The officer spoke up, "Sir, UK headquarters has a visual."

Everyone watched intently as the video feed was displayed on screen. Reapers…everywhere… annihilation, fire, smoke, dusk… screams… blood curdling screams!

"Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?" Anderson pressed

"What do we do?" asked a council member.

Jane was mad, the anger washing through her, how long had she warned of this! She walked closer to the committee board "The only thing we can…we fight, or we die," she snapped

The council members shook their heads in disbelief.

"We should get to the Normandy," Anderson said to Shepard who nodded in agreement, it wasn't safe here now… hell where would it be safe now!

A strange humming could be heard in the distance-followed by the sound of thunder rumbling.

Everyone ran to look out the window to see a huge form descending on the city scape in the near distance…they were here, the fucking reapers where here!

"Oh my God…" gasped a council member.

There was a deafening roar and the Reaper's beam extended out cutting a line of destruction that was heading straight for them.

"Move!" Jane shouted. "Go! Go! Go!"

The explosion was huge, knocking her down to the ground knocking the wind from her lungs, her ears were ringing painfully everything muffled.

She could barely hear Anderson yelling at her, slowly she managed to get up and dusted the debris off herself.

Anderson was on his comm instantly, "Major Alenko, is that you? What's your status? I can't raise the Normandy; you'll have to contact them. We'll meet you at the landing zone. Anderson out."

Jane followed Anderson out the window, they began to walk along the ledge she looked down and immediately regretted it.

"They're massive," Anderson said as he looked out at the invading Reapers, "C'mon Shepard, Kaidan's headed to the Normandy. They'll pick us up if we can get to the spaceport. Let's move!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Survival of the fittest chapter 17.**

Aki looked around and frowned, half her recruits were missing, the training she was meant to do therefore suspended.

She stepped out of the training hall and exited the building, stopping in her tracks…

The floor seemed to shake beneath her feet, she heard the screams, saw the giant form emerging from the skies… the deafening roar…

"what the fuc-" a huge beam of light emerged from the skies colliding with the building behind her, decimating it, fire spewed from the hole, more and more beams attacking, the reapers landing.

Aki looked around, rolling out the way as huge chunks of debris fells from above, she ran pushing a woman and child out the way hurling the massive stone chunks away with her biotics, "run!" she roared. _I need to find Jane!_

Aki began to run, _she would head for the Normandy it was where Jane would go! _

Aki rounded the corner husks and reaper forces were already running rampant, she hurled them with her biotics aiding the civilians trying to evacuate, "get to the shuttles!" she yelled

She kept running heading for the spaceport, dodging and ducking over the shrapnel from every reaper blow, the enemy forces were coming in thick and fast now.

Aki turned hurling a biotic fist into a husk lurking at her side, grunting as she rolled away from more debris that were falling, a huge slither of glass ripping through the air… too slow, she shattered it with a biotic shock-wave quickly covering her eyes.

she felt the splinters as they ripped across her arms and face slicing at her flesh. She turned fast and ran again the panic building, _it's really happening- the reapers_! _stop! Just get to the Normandy! Just focus on getting there! keep running_

She kept going running faster than she ever had, her chest heaved and muscles ached, but the determination kept her going. She slowed, coming across a pair being surrounded by reapers. Aki ran into help, she tossed the husks out the way, the pair were fighting relentlessly, one hurling as many as he could out the way the other ripping through flesh with his machine gun, "kaidan? Vega?"

"shit Aki!" Vega grinned as she stomped on a fallen husks head

"Normandy?" she grunted taking a pistol from Kaidan and shooting two more to their sides

"yeah- lets go" they followed the path taking out hostiles as they went.

"have you heard from Jane?" she pressed

"she and Anderson are safe, they're heading to the spaceport, we'll get them"

"good" the relief washed through her "thank fuck"

Jane and Anderson made their way along the catwalks…

"Major, you read me? I'm patching in Shepard," Anderson said on his comm.

"We're almost to the Normandy. I've got Lieutenant Vega and Aki with me, but we're taking heavy fire," Kaidan replied.

"Hold on, we're almost there," said Anderson.

"Aki's there!" Jane exhaled heavily "I'm glad she's safe"

They picked up the pace as they cleared the catwalks and made it down into the next building, time was of the essence.

"Husks! Take them out!" shouted Anderson.

They shot down the husks as they climbed the building, Jane was more disturbed by that than she should have been… this was a nightmare.

Jane noticed something else moving out of the corner of her eye, a little boy, the same one she saw playing earlier he was running into the building below, all by himself. _Where are his parents_? Jane frowned it seemed a lot wouldn't be lucky after today's attack

They made their way down to the adjacent building taking out more husks. A nearby Reaper sent out it's deadly hum as it sent its beam towards the building the building to imploded, Jane felt her stomach-ache, that poor boy.

They made their way into the ruined building, she heard a scuffling, turned around and noticed the little boy was here, hunched down within an air vent.

Jane frowned softly, she approached the vent and knelt to his level, "Hey, it's okay," Jane smiled to the boy, _how on earth did you survive?_

The boy scooted further away clearly terrified, "Everyone's dying." He whispered.

"Come one, you've got to get out of here. Take my hand." Jane prompted, she couldn't leave him here alone

"You can't help me." He whispered again

"Shepard!" Anderson shouted. "In here!"

Jane looked at Anderson and nodded once before she turned back to the boy, he was gone.

She sighed heavily as she stood back up and ran after Anderson, _poor boy._ They walked around the fires, moving debris as they cleared a path for themselves.

"This is a goddamned mess," Anderson grunted as he shoved a metal beam out of the way, "Every minute these machines are here, thousands of innocent people die. I won't be responsible."

"I understand how you feel but you're not responsible for the ones that die. We fight for the ones left standing when this is all over." Jane stated determined

"Yeah, maybe you're right. They hit so fast…I thought we'd have more time."

"We knew they were coming." Jane stated anger brimming

"And they still just cut through our defences. We need to go to the Citadel, talk to the Council. "

"The Citadel? The fight's here." Jane snapped.

"It'll be everywhere soon enough. You said it yourself, the Reapers will destroy everything if we don't stop them. The Council has to help us."

"You sure about that?" Jane scoffed

"No, but you were- are- a Council Spectre, that has to count for something."

They were walking along a thin ledge when the building suddenly shook, causing Shepard to lose her balance she gasped, felt her feet slip.

"Gotcha!" Anderson shouted as he grabbed her and pulled her back to gain her footing again.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she sighed as they continued her heart thudding loudly.

"More than one," he replied, _that's true._

They made their way through the building and were back outside on the catwalks.

Anderson got on his comm, "Major Alenko, we're in sight of the spaceport. ETA three minutes."

Kaidan responded his comm clicking, "We've made it to the Normandy. Taking heavy fire…Oh, God! They're gonna take down that dreadnought! Evasive manoeuvres!"

"Major? Kaidan? Damn it! They're in trouble," Anderson said.

There was an explosion in the near distance, the shock-wave hit the catwalks…causing them to tumble down several levels below.

"Normandy, we're going to reroute. Do you copy?" asked Anderson. "Normandy, come in!"

Just static was returned. They continued their new route and came across a couple of Alliance soldiers who were hunkered down. One of them had his leg pinned down by debris.

"You two alright?" Jane asked.

"Get down! They'll see you!" one replied.

Jane looked up and scanned across the way, Cannibals; synthetic-organic creatures derived from Batarians and mutated by the Reapers. They had large guns held in place by human corpses that served as one of their arms. _Horrific! _

She quickly took cover…firing rounds as she dropped up and down from cover.

"Nice shot!" Anderson yelled. "Finish them off!"

She took out the last of them and re-joined Anderson and the soldiers.

"What happened here?" Anderson asked them.

"Our gunship was shot down…we barely made it."

"You have a radio? We're trying to contact our ship."

"No. There's one in the gunship, but it's gonna be crawling with those things."

"Stay here, son. We'll get you out of here," Anderson said the determination lacing his features.

Jane and Anderson lifted the debris as the other soldier dragged his comrade free of obstruction.

"Come on, let's get to that gunship," Anderson nodded to Jane.

"I'm with you," Jane ground her teeth following him, finally she was back at it, back doing the stuff that matters… back saving lives.

They fought their way to the ship, taking out everything in the way, "Normandy, this is Anderson. Do you read me?"

"Admiral, what's your location?" Kaidan replied eventually

"By a down gunship in the harbour. I'm activating its distress beacon. Send support. We've got wounded down here… Major? Damn it! I lost the signal."

"Let's hope that beacon does its job," Jane frowned, "I hope Aki's okay" she whispered

"we've got company!" Anderson said as he pointed up to the pods that started to crash down near them each containing a huge group of Cannibals.

Jane grabbed a nearby assault rifle and ran for cover, _kill them all!_ She snarled unloaded a round of ammo at the approaching Cannibals.

"Hope they get here soon!" yelled Anderson over the gunfire

"You and me both!" shouted Jane emptying her clip, "fuck I'm out" she swapped to a handgun and continued

"Running out of ammo!" Anderson yelled

"Same here!"

The final bullet in Jane's clip exited the back of a husks head…. That was it… panic enveloped her.

"Calvary has arrived," Joker said on the comm Jane looked up and saw the Normandy fly overhead, her saving grace, firing at the Cannibals below, taking them all out.

"About time!" Anderson grinned

"Let's go!" Jane yelled as she ran towards the Normandy, which had begun circling around trying to get as close as it could, Joker using his skills

Jane and Anderson ran down the docks, the back ramp of the Normandy opening up revealing Kaidan and James. Jane ran faster and jumped with all her might, she grunted audibly, barely landing on the edge of the ramp – Kaidan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, her world exploded…_ Kaidan_

"I gotcha," he murmured, "Welcome aboard, Jane."

"Thanks," she replied as she pushed unwillingly away from him and turned around looking for Anderson. He was at the edge of the docks not moving…

Aki walked to the doors Jane following suit, "Shepard!" he shouted.

"Come on!" Jane yelled out to him.

"I'm not going. You saw those men back there. There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

"We're in this fight together. If you're staying, then so am I!" Jane yelled, Aki frowned.

"It's a fight we can't win. Not without help. We need every species and all their ships to even have a chance at defeating the Reapers, you said so yourself - we need to stand together. Talk to the Council, convince them to help us."

"What if they won't listen?" she pressed, lost, why was he doing this? She needed his help.

"Then make them listen. Now go! That's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?" Jane frowned

Anderson reached into his pocket, he pulled out a set of dog tags and threw them at her, Jane caught them her eyes filling.

"Consider yourself reinstated…Commander," he said sadly, "You know what you have to do," Anderson reminded her.

"I'll be back for you and I'll bring every fleet I can. Good luck," Jane ground her teeth "I promise"

"You too, Shepard."

Jane walked up the ramp as the Normandy started to fly off, Anderson saluted Shepard and then ran back down the docks to help the rescue shuttles that were starting to arrive on the docks, Aki watched, earth… such a short period of time and it was an utter wreck…

Jane looked off in the distance focusing on three shuttles that had landed on the docks, civilians were running towards them tailed by Alliance soldiers who were helping the wounded climb aboard, she frowned noticing the same little boy from before running towards one of the shuttles still gripping his toy. Aki watched her line of sight, saw the little boy look around and then looked up at the Normandy Jane catching his eye.

In the near distance a Reaper approached screaming….

Jane felt the panic settle into her chest, the shuttles needed to get out of there fast! She looked back at the boy, he ran into the shuttle as fast as his legs would allow the door shut and it began to take off.

Two shuttles had made it into the air, the reaper quickly decimating them into a fiery mess.

Jane closed her eyes and hung her head; _I could've saved him. _she sighed heavily looking to Aki with tear filled eyes before forcing herself to move, she walked to the ramp panel and closed It.

Joker flew the Normandy up and out of the city as many more Reapers descended upon it. When they made it out of Earth's atmosphere, they could see miles of smoke and fire across the planet

Aki found her heart sinking,_ please let Garrus be okay._


End file.
